<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗格梅格林中心向】留在原地 by Pollito_Rojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798058">【罗格梅格林中心向】留在原地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo'>Pollito_Rojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Egalmoth is everyone's mom, Egalmoth literally shines and literally makes things shine, Feanaro is everywhere, Gen, I am truly absolutely not religious, I want Rog's girlfriend to dump him and be my girlfriend, If Tolkien sees the content he will come back to life and punch me again, If Tolkien sees this he will come back to life and punch me, Maeglin is a good (and poor little) guy he needs love and companion, Poor Maeglin, Rog has big boobs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第四纪元重生后和贡多林双线并行，大部分是罗大锤和鼹鼠视角，无上帝视角，文内观点不一定等于我的观点<br/>罗大锤X原创老婆，过去式的罗大锤（自己都不知道地）单箭头鼹鼠，鼹鼠是个24K纯可怜小孩<br/>两个自闭青年想名留青史，他们都做到了<br/>已完结放心食用</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maeglin | Lómion/Rog, Rog (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>格洛芬德尔端着一个一尺半见方的大银盘快步走来，嘴上说着“特别甜贼好吃”，脚下加快步伐，一溜小跑到湖边，卷起袖子将整个盘子浸入水中。盘上是几大串青葡萄，颗颗都像顶级的、正被珠宝柜台上的射灯照得晃人眼睛的葡萄石——或者应该说，正因为宝石像这么漂亮的葡萄才被命名为葡萄石——熟到经不起哪怕一天的运输，正好用来待客。好几年前，格洛芬德尔在提里安城外的湖边别墅旁搭了个葡萄架，今年第一次结出这么好的果子。艾克希里昂和艾嘉摩斯是除主人以外第一批得以享用的人。他们两位相当自豪。</p><p>艾嘉摩斯对艾克希里昂说：“他换了个新胸针。”</p><p>“啊，我没注意，待会仔细看看。”</p><p>“哇你这么不关心你的老朋友吗，他全身上下除了发带也就个胸针了。好看的，像掐丝珐琅，烧得不错。”</p><p>格洛芬德尔甩干手，又一路小跑回桌前。葡萄裹了细小的水珠，更漂亮了。</p><p>艾克希里昂往他胸口看了一眼，那件绿色开衫的确用了一枚新胸针扣着，月夜下的葡萄藤图样，也的确是银底掐丝珐琅，釉质烧得平滑通透，没有裂纹也没有雾，可见用的都是颗粒大小正合适的原料，炉温和时间都把控得非常好。</p><p>“这个胸针不错。”艾克希里昂说。</p><p>“嘿嘿，”格洛芬德尔往自己嘴里扔了一颗葡萄，对天眯起了眼睛，“罗格可能要谈恋爱了。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯拍桌道：“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>金花领主竖起食指在眉角一挥，像在敬礼又像在炫耀：“我看到的呀，那两个人真是一眼万年，命运的邂逅，天上要飘花瓣洒金粉呢。”</p><p>“我居然不知道！是谁？什么时候的事？你为什么在现场？”</p><p>“就在我埋头苦干烧它那会，”格洛芬德尔戳着胸口，“我昨天看到一间珠宝工坊开了珐琅课，不用预约直接进，就去了呗。罗格后面进来的，和人老板聊了几句，那眼神就不对头了。”</p><p>“哦对，老板叫阿拉梅，银发灰眼睛，很可爱的一位女士。”</p><p>“我认识她，”艾嘉摩斯说，“新生代珠宝匠的第一梯队，她的珐琅和无边镶嵌作品都很好的。我买过她的香水瓶，曲面镂空珐琅，造型是只合起翅膀的蝴蝶。</p><p>“等等她居然开不用预约的课？最近这么闲吗。”</p><p>“这个评价很高哦。”格洛芬德尔道。</p><p>“不然罗格能对她有意思吗？他可是先看作品再看人的。”</p><p>“如果能成这就太好了！他那胸比四分之三的女孩子都大！不嫌弃他的姑娘他又多半看不上——”</p><p>“我要做婚礼上的乐手。”艾克希里昂突然说。</p><p>“你也觉得能成？”格洛芬德尔戳戳他。</p><p>“能。”艾克希里昂斩钉截铁底，“维林诺没有阴影，他们必定两情相悦。”</p><p>金花领主搂住朋友的肩膀，贴着他说：“那我去唱歌！或者布置婚礼现场配个花什么的。”</p><p>未来的事就在起始点上说定了。</p><p>此时，被三位老朋友议论的罗格又回到了那家门口种着榆树的小珠宝店。</p><p>它是一栋二层小楼，纯白和有金棕色纹路的长方体大理石砖交错穿插着排列，构成外立面上的麦穗般的金色波浪。这种排列不仅好看，而且结构稳固，砖块的长短边卡在一起，形成了类似榫卯的结构，不需要钢筋加固。一层是柜台和教学用的开放工作室，有珐琅炉、火焰喷枪、砂纸、矬子、圆规等等必备工具。</p><p>老板坐在柜台后面捧着一只碗搅拌着什么东西，罗格踏进去的时候闻到了茶和蜂蜜——应该是百花蜜——的香味，又清苦又甜腻，两相互补恰到好处。</p><p>“下午好，”阿拉梅笑眯眯地招呼他，“欢迎再次光临，今天是随便看看，还是想做点什么东西？或者——是来找我的？”</p><p>“我也不清楚，”罗格说，停了好一会，“这栋房子的砖块排列很好看啊，是最近修的吗？老建筑师多半不喜欢这种曲线。”</p><p>“是的！大概三十几年前？很少有客人关注房子，您是建筑师？”</p><p>“算是半个吧，老工匠什么都得做。”</p><p>“我很幸运，生得晚，不用学那么多东西也能安身立命。让我去搞建筑或者打铁我可做不到。”</p><p>“这样多好啊。”</p><p>“这条路每天到了这个时候都被晒得好热呢，冬天也是，您也热吧。”她走出柜台给罗格倒了一杯冷茶，色泽淡黄偏粉香气轻微，水里很克制地放了玫瑰花和红巧梅。</p><p>茶杯也是镂空珐琅，透明的，轻得像要随着呼吸飘起来。罗格的手很大，手指长而粗，发达的小肌肉群是工匠的标志。他从不怀疑自己的手能完成最精密的工作，但他仍然小心再小心地捏起杯子。</p><p>老板微笑着看他，眼睛睁得很大，还是微微仰望的角度，这样的眼神既坚定，又像一根轻飘飘的鹅毛。她的脸上满是狡黠而坦荡的生命力，太热了，比外面的阳光还热。当人在凉爽的傍晚时分走过被直射阳光晒了一整天的石墙，靠墙那一侧的皮肤能感受到黄金般的热量，太阳下的石头的颜色化进了能量辐射里，那是一阵微不可查的风。同样的黄金之风包裹着罗格的脸，痒得他跟着银发姑娘一起笑。</p><p>“我叫罗格。”他等着老板追问他的身份和职业。</p><p>而老板指了指门口的榆树，说：“阿拉梅。”</p><p>“怪不得，原来这就是招牌啊。”</p><p>“我妈喜欢吃榆钱，我也喜欢吃榆钱。”</p><p>她低头继续搅拌碗里的蜂蜜茶糊，突然抬眼，完美命中罗格的眼睛。罗格轻轻地放下茶杯，把手插进口袋，攥住里面的手帕，直到拳峰上的肌腱被扯得又麻又痛，他避开了阿拉梅的目光。</p><p>“帖勒瑞起名比较随便嘛，对了，您吃过榆钱糕吗？”</p><p>“我想想，应该没有——”</p><p>“诺多好像都不吃，它是刚长出来的种子，像花瓣一样，是甜的，我会在无糖蛋糕糊里放榆钱，蒸熟之后淋蜂蜜，千万不能烤。等春天了我每天都会做两块，到时候您来呀。”</p><p>“好啊，太谢谢了！”</p><p>“感觉您还是好热，要再来杯茶吗？加点冰块？”</p><p>罗格笑着递过去茶杯，他真的很热，从鼻子到耳朵尖到前胸后背再到手心都很热。</p><p>“那对耳环多少钱？”他一手接过装满的茶杯，一手点着柜台玻璃，“那对金叶子。”</p><p>“您没耽误我时间的，请千万不要觉得非得买东西。”</p><p>“您看，”罗格贴过去，指着自己的耳朵，“我的耳洞刚长好。”</p><p>“真的！我都没注意呢。您的皮肤是暖色调的，正好配这对。我还有别的黄金耳环，要再看看吗？”虽这么问，她已经从后面的柜子里拿出五个小盒子，在罗格面前一字摆开。</p><p>“还是它吧，我不戴宝石的。”罗格从口袋里掏出手帕展开，露出一块切好的祖母绿，“能用它换吗？”</p><p>“能是能，但不能这么做生意，我良心不安，您看看，随便再挑一件什么？耳环项链戒指胸针杯子什么都行。”</p><p>“我过几天再来？”</p><p>“好啊，您随时来！我星期三关门，别的时候全天都在。”</p><p>==================</p><p>艾克希里昂在银树下唱着挽歌。据说，他能让每一片树叶、每一块石砖、每一寸的灰浆都唱起合音，但梅格林逐渐听不到了。葬礼初始时分，他还记住了几句的旋律，分辨出这首歌没有固定的节奏样式，也记了几句歌词——大概是什么日月和群星会带领你回归荣光。后来他就听不到了，歌声也好，布料摩擦声也好，风声也好，他的世界里一片寂静。他甚至不知道自己还有没有在哭。</p><p>这里没有风，眼泪流出来的时候和皮肤温度相同，顺着还没干的痕迹流下去，也没有风加速蒸发，就很难感觉到。</p><p>艾克希里昂的手交叠在小腹，站得笔挺，下巴后收，胸口没有剧烈的起伏，是歌手的标准姿态。图尔贡站在石棺后面，低头朝下看，面孔藏在阴影里，伊缀尔和父亲的动作如出一辙。她带着一对黄金的耳环，颜色比她的头发更深，所以梅格林看得很清楚。耳环在微微晃动，仿佛和艾克希里昂的呼吸步调一致。</p><p>追悼词很长，挽歌也很长，期间有不少花落下，梅格林都看到了。他知道总共有三朵落在母亲身上，位置大概是大腿、脚尖和腹部，还有几朵在地上，艾克希里昂的肩上有一朵，但它快滑下去了。银树全年开花，随开随谢，每一朵在落下的时候都没有年轻饱满的。它们会发出微光，晚上看是暗淡的远星，白天里是瞧不见银光的，只觉得花朵朦朦胧胧，纹理形状不是那么清楚。</p><p>人群以外起风了——虽然他还是感觉不到，黄的红的枫叶被卷到了银树下，梅格林又开始数数，又有几片叶子落在白公主身上，都分别是什么颜色。</p><p>梅格林在人群的第二排，是透过前面两个高大的黑头发精灵之间的缝隙看到的这一切。他不记得自己为什么会在这个位置，是有人在保护他不让他成为人群的焦点，还是他害怕被人在这种场合以恰当的眼神关注？凡是都有第一次，这就是他的第一次，最重大的那个。什么才叫得体？如果不得体，会不会就此被打上了什么负面印记？他今年八十岁，还没成年，在贡多林的礼仪标准之下，这个年龄的孩子应该做什么动作说什么话？</p><p>艾克希里昂的手垂下来，后退一步，后腰和腹部略微放松了——挽歌结束。四个身着黑袍的精灵抬起石棺，朝着铺满红叶的路走去。</p><p>跟着人群，不要乱看，不要做多余的动作，低头。第一排的人动了，梅格林跟着迈步。</p><p>有人在看他。</p><p>他透过缝隙寻找那道目光，是伊缀尔，她在转身跟上父亲前朝这边看了一眼。</p><p>梅格林抓紧自己的手腕，握得越来越狠。</p><p>跟上去，不要乱看，低头，不要做多余的动作。他重复了一遍，然后重复了很多遍，脚下每一动都要默念一次。</p><p>又有人在看他，而他不知道这次是谁，从何而来，因为他不能扭头。第三个人在看他，然后是第四、第五个。</p><p>跟上去，不要乱看，低头，不要做多余的动作。没有人在看我。他补上一句。</p><p>但是他的语言并没有命令的效力，他开始觉得自己的脚踝、膝盖、后腰、胃、心脏、后脑都被掏空了，空气穿身而过，灌进骨髓，夺取他对身体的控制权，要把他架起来，钉在空中供所有人的目光落脚。</p><p>“我很久没吃东西，我快饿死了，再坚持一下。”他换了一句话默念。</p><p>这是真的，他最后一次进食是在穿越山谷密道的时候，那是两个日出之前的事了。这一天里发生了太多事，他的眼里看不到食物，心里也看不到自己。但是悲伤、恐慌、震惊和麻木都会大量消耗体力，这和他当下的恐惧一样，都是骗不过的。</p><p>一瞬间，他觉得自己一脚踏进了水里，地面是软的，还震颤了一下，差一点就把他拍向了后方。他深呼吸强迫自己冷静，可是此后的每一步都愈加艰难，水位在升高，没到了大腿，他走不动了。</p><p>如果不知道该怎么办，就晕过去吧，这永远都不会是失礼，更何况，他真的在晕倒的边缘。</p><p>梅格林如愿以偿地看到自己的视野旋转起来，最后定格在蓝天、枫叶和银色花瓣上。他眼中的枫叶烧出一片星光。</p><p>图尔贡让人把梅格林送去卧室休息，又让厨房赶紧多煮点甜的东西等着他醒来，而后葬礼继续。一切结束之后，图尔贡和伊缀尔回到王之家族的宫殿，办公厅的桌上已经摆了热茶、牛奶和点心。</p><p>国王刚在人前哭过，落座之后揉着鼻梁，手指突然开始打滑，他的指甲便刮到了皮肤。伊缀尔拿一块大毯子把父亲裹起来，又往他手里塞了一杯热牛奶。</p><p>“要加蜂蜜吗？”她举起罐子。</p><p>“不用了。”</p><p>图尔贡慢慢地喝牛奶，伊缀尔在他旁边的椅子上坐下。沉默持续了很长一段时间。</p><p>“成年之前，梅格林就住这里吧。”</p><p>“等他知道自己要做什么，有了追随者，我会封他为领主。”</p><p>“他也是我的孩子。”</p><p>“他只有我了。”</p><p>“雅瑞希尔爱他，我就爱他，她保护他，我也保护他。我还会教他所有他学过的没学过的知识，他可以成为音乐家，工匠，战士，诗人，画家，领袖。”</p><p>“欢迎回到贡多林。”</p><p>伊缀尔一直静静地听，双方都明白的事是不用说的。</p><p>第二天早餐前，侍从来报告说梅格林醒了，想来和图尔贡正式道谢。</p><p>“这几天就安心休息，不急这一时。”图尔贡让侍从传话回去。</p><p>听到这的梅格林松了口气，他仍然浑身无力，躺在床上都觉得自己在飘。而他的思维在高速运转，他推演了很多种可能，他以什么动作踏入图尔贡的会客厅，第一句话说什么，以什么表情，图尔贡会说什么，两人的对话会如何展开，又将落在何处。</p><p> </p><p>休息了两天之后他有了力气，会在在走廊和近处的花园里坐一会。</p><p>贡多林太美了，可以把最好的形容词、最绚烂的比喻都用上。这是他的白公主的国度。白公主没能做完的事就由他来做。他应当爱这片土地，爱这里的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p><p>罗格的背后传来轮子滚动的声音。这条路是用石板铺的，缝隙大，砖面也没有打磨平滑，所以车轮会不断地被弹起，发出连续的“磕哒”声。 这个声音的节奏不快，音量也不大，音色沉闷，说明推车的人走得慢，车上的载物绝对不轻。这是一条步行街，车马都不能进，想运货过来只能靠人力推。罗格也很想问阿拉梅为什么要把店开在这里，她当年肯定费了一番功夫才把设备运进来。</p><p>那个声音的节奏又变慢了，另一个声音逐渐凸显出来，是越来越响的呼吸。它离罗格有四百米，正好处在一个大上坡的中段。罗格转身朝它走过去，无论那个人有没有力气把东西推上来需不需要帮忙，他先看一眼再说，就装作自己只是恰好路过。</p><p>他边走边想，住在提里安就是有这点不方便。一整座山就是一座城市，所以绝大多数路段不是上坡就是下坡。贡多林也有这个问题，但是贡多林的规模毕竟远小于提里安，中州大地上的阳光强度也是如此，所以在夏末秋初的午后出门还不算太痛苦。</p><p>“阿拉梅？”</p><p>“啊——你好呀！”她用肚子顶住推车的把手，活动双臂和腿，“我在搬家。”</p><p>罗格小跑过去——他看到车上的箱子堆了足有三分之二个她高，推这段路肯定累死了——一边说：“我来帮你。”他并不是在征求意见，直接抓住了把手。阿拉梅让出位置，撑着膝盖喘着气。</p><p>“谢谢谢谢，我请你喝酒。”</p><p>罗格睁大眼睛——</p><p>这是第一次，当他被女孩子邀请去喝酒的时候有了答应的冲动。他该说什么？拒绝？答应？怎么答应？用什么语气才能既不显得他把她当兄弟，又不显猴急，还不冷淡疏离？</p><p>“我一直都没有自己住过，学习的时候有室友，出师了也有室友，突然就想搬走试试。”</p><p>罗格逼着自己把“喝酒”变成一张纸，揉烂了扔进水里冲掉，应道：“搬去店里吗？”</p><p>“是呀，二层有个空房间，好大一个呢。”</p><p>“这样会不会觉得自己的生活没有仪式感了？”</p><p>“我也在想，但是先试试嘛，如果真的喜欢一个人住，又喜欢上班下班，我就再去找个地方。”</p><p>“我真不应该这个时候搬东西的，好晒，晃眼睛。”她跑到罗格前面，转过身来倒退上坡。罗格跟着她的步调放慢了速度，他们不像在搬家，更像是在朝霞里的滨海道上散步，路上只有两个人，他们的口袋里装了糖果，手上提着酒瓶，路的西侧满枝头的花。他眨眨眼睛，步子又慢了一点。这个场景，还有这个想象，都好熟悉。</p><p>“您原本住在哪里？”</p><p>阿拉梅抬手指着过来的方向：“这条路一直走，进第一个右转道。慢慢走过来不到半小时。”</p><p>“那是应该搬家！”</p><p>她突然笑起来：“您是那种需要仪式，但讨厌仪式占用时间的人吗？”</p><p>“对，我能接受十分钟，不能再多了。我住在一个街区外，算上上下楼，最多八分钟。”</p><p>“那太妙了！完美。唉我是今天突然想搬，吃完早饭就开始收拾东西，真应该等一天的，明天就是休息日。太麻烦您了。”</p><p>“这点东西对我来说很轻的。”</p><p>“看得出来！您的身材真好。”她突然捂住嘴，无名指和小指却没有和中指并紧，给未归的家人和室友留个门就是这样的，“第三次见面就说这句话好像有点不礼貌。”</p><p>“这是文化差异吧？我是诺多，纯的，我们觉得完全没有问题。”</p><p>“那就好。”两人已经走上平地，坡度无法补全身高差，她又开始仰视罗格，又是那一股温暖酥麻的风。</p><p>罗格的声带先于他的思想行动：“还有别的东西要搬吗？”</p><p>“其实是有的，不过不是很重要啦，是我的床架子，我可以打地铺。万一我又准备搬回去呢。”</p><p>“我去把它搬过来吧？您既然是想体验一个人住工作室，当然应该有完整舒适的生活。以后的麻烦以后再说吧。”</p><p>“说得也是，那我更得请您喝酒了。”</p><p>“——也不差这一天。”罗格愣了，为什么这句话在阿拉梅之后才说出来，“我是说，搬家耽误不了多长时间，工作不差这一天。”</p><p>“那去喝酒呢？”女孩子追问。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“我晚上都有空，每天都有。”</p><p>“那不如就今天？您大概住在哪里？我挑个位置合适的地方。”</p><p>“我今天准备去朋友家睡的，离这里不远。”</p><p>两人终于到了那棵榆树下，阿拉梅开门，罗格把箱子搬进去。</p><p>“您介意我进卧室吗？我直接全送上去吧。”</p><p>“不不当然不，里面什么都没有，没有个人物品。”</p><p>罗格当然力气很大，这么多箱子他两趟就搬完了。他们推着小车原路返回，拆了那张床，把一根一根的木头捆好，又运回来。</p><p>这个场景真的，太熟悉了。罗格走了三趟，那种奇异的感觉一次比一次强烈。</p><p>二人去的餐厅在一处地势突然拔高的地方，左边是金色的石头和金色的树，右边是悬崖和夕阳，一个观景平台突出去，所有的座位都在上面。</p><p>这里的鱼都是活鱼，养在后厨的水缸里，侍者请罗格去挑一条作今天的主菜。老板趁着这功夫跟过来，悄声说：“殿下竟然和女孩子一起来———怎么样了？”</p><p>“这是第三次见面。”</p><p>“好好好，可以，我给你们准备点小彩蛋。”</p><p>“我觉得她会发现。”</p><p>“是阿拉梅，那的确，太刻意了。不过，哪怕被发现又怎么样呢？”</p><p>“今天是她请我吃饭，我怕喧宾夺主。”</p><p>“怕她知道你认识老板？可是，这不是明摆着的事吗。她认识我也认识你，那不就是，同时认识我和你？”他在说第一纪元的事，两个同属愤怒之锤家族的名字，经常一前一后出现在书和歌词里。而每一个精灵的名字都是独一无二的，这是伊露维塔写下的规则。</p><p>“她对我的名字根本没有印象，所以……”</p><p>“根本没学过历史啊！可是你想想，你们早晚有一天要走到互道底细的程度，那时候才被发现‘哦原来第一次约会的地点并不完美啊我是被牵着鼻子走啊’，更不好吧？”</p><p>“我，让我想想。”</p><p>“别想了。”他把罗格推出去。</p><p>老板终究也没做得太过分，只是给他们的桌子摆上一个更漂亮的烛台，额外送了甜品。甜品端过来的时候被埋在堆成尖塔的花瓣下，侍者把花瓣变成了泡泡。此时正是太阳的余晖最美的时候，黄金的泡泡借着从石头上飘来的风飞出去，阿拉梅颜色极浅的眼睛和头发都染上了比熔化的黄金更闪耀的色彩，而且经久不退，因为在太阳落下后还有那只烛台。</p><p>还是好熟悉，到底为什么，他为什么会觉得自己高兴得心上都要开出花来，而花的梗刺出了一个空洞。在第四纪元的维林诺，快乐不应该和惶恐相随。</p><p>精灵永远不会遗忘，哪怕是从湖边苏醒一直活到今天、经历了所有战争、光是念死去的朋友的名字就能念上一天。所以罗格知道他从未和任何人一起在海边的路上并肩而行，甚至，在重生之前，他并没有亲眼看过海上的朝霞——晚霞也没有。朝霞是清晨的云。即使跨过了希斯隆和多尔露明左边的灰色山脉，也无法在那时看到云。那一带的早晨永远雾气迷蒙，没有云没有天没有水，只有粉嫩的雾，一切都是一个混沌的整体。当雾从蓝色变成粉红色再变成黄色，它就要散了，果实的光和女神的火洗涤世界。</p><p>那是梦？一场幻觉？自一本书起的联想？还是他濒死时的愿望？</p><p>=======================</p><p>梅格林住在一楼的一间套房，有卧室、小客厅、洗手间和书房，所有窗户都开向南边对着花园。客厅有两道门，一扇的外面是通向小溪和凉亭的路，另一道开在室内的东西向走廊，对面是一间相同布局的套房，现在还没有人住。走廊的顶是骨架尖拱券，除骨架以外就是玻璃，内侧蒙着的白色织物将直射阳光打散，变成不会制造炫光和阴影的柔光。织物的面积其实比玻璃小，晴天的时候是蓝色丝绸的镶边，和壁柱之间的画上的蓝色呼应，和窗帘、地毯的橘色营造出一股生命力。走廊的西边尽头是一个庭院，有水有树有花，还有鸟和松鼠。王之家族的宫殿大门是不会关的，松鼠可以在各个庭院间自由往来，还能把外面的坚果运进来。</p><p>梅格林躺在床上能看到白塔，它在东边，会挡住刚刚升起的太阳，当阳光开始直射在梅格林脸上，他就知道醒来的时候到了——这其实比他应当起床的时间要早得多，所以他有整整一个小时可以清醒地躺着，在厚实的羽毛被里抱着枕头，把脸整个埋进丝绸里。</p><p>他会用这段时间准备好一天的活动——推测他会遇到什么人，要和每一个人说多少话，他们上一次见面时什么时候，那时他说了什么做了什么用了什么表情，今天他要怎样续接上去。只要他能在事情发生之前就将所有的可能在脑内画成一张树状图，他就不会失礼，别人就不会觉得尴尬，他也不需要凭着自己那点能被人一眼看穿的经验临场应变。他是个外来者，加入贡多林的方式太过惊心动魄，所以在很长一段时间内，他都是这个平静的隐匿之国的视觉中心，所有人都在审视他，让他证明自己从白公主那里继承了高贵的血脉，或是，等着他闹出笑话，这样大家就可以同仇敌忾地说一句“果真如此”。他们一定等了很久了。</p><p>图尔贡派了年长的侍女来照顾他，她对梅格林的作息以及课程安排了如指掌，每天都会准时在餐桌和浴室摆上新鲜的花，给浴缸放好水，撒上花瓣和香露——她甚至知道梅格林喜欢松针和柠檬草的味道，他没和任何人说起过。这时候，梅格林就起床了，道了早安后关上浴室门开始洗漱，等他擦干头发，早餐就摆好了。</p><p>每天的一小时里要思考的事就包括和侍从们的会面。梅格林至今都没有习惯他们的存在。贡多林和伊欧的领地不一样——应该是不一样的，就目前来看——每一人都会被尊重，职业没有高低贵贱之分，职业不等同于身份。伊欧的仆从们是即将完成的结果——上桌的饭菜，浴缸里的热水，铺好的床，整齐的工具，梅格林的眼里可以只有那些结果没有制造结果的人。而在贡多林，这绝对不可能，只会换来那句“果真如此”。</p><p>他在这里吃的第一顿早餐的燕麦粥上码了他从没见过的水果，都是光的颜色，比如浓郁的橙黄——和走廊里的地毯一样，略微透明的金黄，还有橘红色。他咬下去第一口，淌出的汁水甜到让他的喉咙抽搐了一下。那爆炸开的香气里满是太阳的味道。</p><p>站在他旁边的侍女给他介绍每一种水果的名字和生长习性。它们都需要长时间日照和昼夜温差，否则即使熟透了也不会这么软烂酥甜，自然也不能给人提供足够的能量。她给梅格林挑的东西都是最好的，青菜的筋提前撕掉了，牛排羊排的筋膜也被去得干干净净，因为他在尝到筋膜的味道时表情有变。他太瘦了，不多吃点怎么好长身体。</p><p>而梅格林记住的——每当这个场景跳出来，他会记起的第一件事——则是他慌乱无措的心。他在想，他会不会被看作没见过世面，白公主会不会被安上照顾不好儿子的名声，他吃东西时候有没有露出过分夸张的表情，如果有，会不会让侍女看笑，如果没有，他是不是忘了对主人家提供的食物表示赞美，是不是失了孩子的纯粹的好奇心……</p><p>他想到就觉得累，但他仍然在努力吃饭，摆在面前的菜他一定会吃完，早晨一定会去演武场和老师认真学习剑术。他真的太瘦了，也许是因为遗传了伊欧的体型吧，这是他——还有很多人，他不知道他们都是谁，但是肯定有很多——无法容忍的。</p><p>午饭后有别的课程，语言、音乐、诗歌什么的，形式类似小聚会，氛围轻松，老师们都非常好，甚至有朋格罗兹、艾克希里昂这样的大人物。他们很乐意教孩子，从不吝于回答问答，也不打断学生们幼稚的观点和表演——和伊欧完全不同，这里的一切都和他完全不同。梅格林也会独身一人去图书馆，在最角落呆到天完全黑了才走。如果这天图尔贡没有别的安排，他就和舅舅以及表姐一起吃晚餐。伊缀尔总是很开心的样子，把切好的肉往嘴里送的时候脸上都有笑意。</p><p>图尔贡的话很少，动作板正，人前人后没什么区别。他对梅格林很好，挑不出毛病。晚餐时梅格林提起的书会在第二天出现在图书馆的那张桌子上。他从不批评梅格林，因为梅格林不犯错。但是梅格林知道，如果他真的做错了事，图尔贡绝不会保持沉默。他完全担得起父亲之名。可是梅格林怕图尔贡，而且是没有来由的恐惧，任凭他如何在每个清晨翻来覆去地推演也找不到一个可以说服自己的理由。</p><p>伊缀尔也对梅格林很好，她又美又聪明，总是轻快地闯进梅格林的视野，金发和金耳环上跳着阿瑞安的火。她指点梅格林的剑术，帮他改作曲小作业，教他唱歌怎么发声，还带他去宴会。慢慢地，梅格林认识了几乎所有的贵族成员，和每一位领主以及他们的副手都说过话，只除了愤怒之锤家族的罗格。这个工匠家族的领主每一天都很忙，不在城里闲逛，不去派对，几乎不去宴会，最多只是在人声鼎沸之时进来，很快就走了。</p><p>这时候的梅格林个子还没长成，仍然能透过人群的缝隙悄悄观察。罗格高大健壮胸怀宽广，即使在以强壮闻名的诺多精灵中，他的身材也是数一数二的。他的皮肤是浅小麦色——因为成日在太阳下工作，扎着一根短马尾，几缕卷发在额头上晃。梅格林在一瞬间看到罗格的眼睛，他突然就觉得这是个非常温柔的精灵，哪怕他面无表情，全身上下写着生人勿进。</p><p>第二天的晚餐时，他向图尔贡提出了自己要做工匠的意愿。他的确想斩断自己和伊欧间的所有连系，他要做贡多林的梅格林，但在见过罗格之后，他满脑子都是创造欲。他是一颗种子，罗格就是让那种子发芽的所有条件——肥料，载体，阳光，水分。这是必然。</p><p>他抱着自己的笔记本走进愤怒之锤领主的工坊，那个穿着背心的精灵放下手里的笔，站起来，又半蹲下去，拍了拍梅格林的肩膀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>罗格敲开艾嘉摩斯家的大门，开门见山：“就你结婚了，帮帮我。”</p><p>“不止我一个啊？”艾嘉摩斯揉着头皮，侧身让罗格进去。他是一个很注重生活中的仪式感的精灵，躺在床上就一定要换睡衣，还要戴睡帽，睡个短短的午觉也得如此——但是穿着睡衣去给朋友开门好像并不能叫仪式感，也许朋友毕竟还是比仪式重要。</p><p>“只有你不是青梅竹马两小无猜未成年就结婚，他们的经验我无法借鉴啊。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯的老婆也是做珠宝的，兼攻服装，早上出去了必定等傍晚才回来，整栋大宅子里只有他一人，饭自然也是艾嘉摩斯做，如果他们不出去吃。艾嘉摩斯把罗格带进厨房让他自己随便拿吃的喝的，然后顺手把早就泡在水里的大块洋葱扔进汤锅，加了香料的蔬菜高汤喷香扑鼻。艾嘉摩斯家里的炖锅还是罗格做的结婚礼物，结结实实的锤纹铸铁锅，外皮是骚包的彩虹色。</p><p>“喝酒吗？我给你调一杯？”</p><p>“好，我还想吃那个蛋糕。”乳白的脆饼夹心奶酪蛋糕上码满了水果，他动手给自己切了一块，还顺手挤了半颗柠檬的汁上去。</p><p>两人在庭院里坐下——艾嘉摩斯还是穿着睡衣。</p><p>“我们算是确定关系了，前几天我说了我喜欢她，她说她也是，觉得我哪里都挺好。”</p><p>“完美！”</p><p>“不……她昨天出发回老家，肯定要跟她父母说的。”晚秋之时帖勒瑞有一个大节日，重要性就类似贡多林的夏日之门和人类的新年。</p><p>“完美！”</p><p>“不，”罗格按住桌子，“问题就在这，我至今都没和她说我到底是做什么的，哪一年生，现在到底住在哪里，我爸妈到底是谁——我自己都没见过他们啊！”</p><p>“兄弟，恕我不能理解你这个操作。那你们就真的是一眼就爱上了？什么都不用问？我老婆还想知道她是不是我的初恋呢。”艾嘉摩斯举起杯子，又放下来，“等等，你不会都没告诉他你的名字吧？不会吧不会吧？如果说了，她怎么可能不知道，你担心个啥？”</p><p>“我没你们几个那么出名。你，格洛芬德尔，艾克希里昂，图尔贡，图奥，属于谁都认识的。我是要特意学了历史才能记住名字的。朋格罗兹和彭罗德主要都在写你们。”</p><p>“虽然我很不想承认，但是，你说的好像还真是对的。”</p><p>“我长得也没你们好看。”</p><p>“别这样夸我啦，我会害羞的。”他又正色道：“我特别羡慕你的身材。”他盯着老兄弟的上半身看，那衣服下的胸能夹住他手里的杯子，让无数男的女的都自行惭秽。</p><p>“你羡慕有什么用，你的审美那么小众。所以，是真的，阿拉梅只知道我是个工匠，年龄比她大，建过房子做过武器。仅此而已。”</p><p>“她好小，才四百多岁，我怎么好说出口我是第一纪元生的老头子。”</p><p>“严格来说，你今年只有五百四十一岁。我觉得这个年龄差谁都能接受。哦对，算身体年龄，你只有三十五，比我还小了！”</p><p>“至于年龄身份职业什么的，她爸妈会查清楚的。我现在都在想象等我有女儿了，她长大了谈恋爱了，我大概会在她之前查清那人的祖宗十八代。”</p><p>“万一，他们觉得我隐瞒身份，不真诚呢……父母不会责怪女儿随随便便就谈情说爱，只能来怪我了。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯用甜品勺去戳罗格的胸：“你清醒一点，要是我女儿和你这样的好上了，我高兴死了。”</p><p>“关键就是，我没说啊，是‘被’查出的。”</p><p>“你就等几天呗，我用它——”他指着客厅墙上挂着的长弓，“保证没问题。我赌输了我就把它……算了，我不舍得。赌输了我包你二十年的衣服和首饰，全定制。”</p><p>“而且帖勒瑞和诺多又不一样，你别用我们那个年代的模式去揣测人家。”</p><p>“我就是紧张，来找你说了这么多废话，其实我都明白的，”罗格说，“麻烦你了。”</p><p>“晚上在我家吃吗？我做龙虾汤和炖菜，还有煎扇贝，你还想吃什么我再添点。”</p><p>“我老婆今天是不回来了，她要办服装展，我还帮不上忙。”艾嘉摩斯吃掉最后一口蛋糕，“我对时尚毫无概念。”</p><p>“我想吃面，浇用辣椒片和香料熬的油。”</p><p>“没问题！这个好做，十分钟就好。”</p><p>“我得学学做饭了。”</p><p>“我这是喜欢，”艾嘉摩斯耸肩，“别强迫自己，不想做的事情就别做了，都死了一次，这回对自己好一点。”</p><p>“我也没对自己不好啊？”</p><p>“反正你肯定不会承认。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯终于去换掉睡衣，二人爬上屋顶，躺在毯子上晒太阳。这里也搭了葡萄架，还种了向日葵、黄瓜和各种小青菜，各种植物都长得很好，只有葡萄藤一直没结能吃的果子，艾嘉摩斯干脆直接让它自生自灭。他突然把衣服全脱了，翻过来晒背面。</p><p>看着他光溜溜的白得发光的身体，罗格说：“兄弟你放弃吧，你晒不成我的这个颜色的。”</p><p>“不！我已经在成功路上迈出第一步了！我比以前黑了，真的，我以设计师的眼睛担保。你看这里！”艾嘉摩斯扯着底裤让罗格看太阳晒不到的位置，罗格目不斜视地扯出手帕蒙住脸。</p><p>“讨厌。”艾嘉摩斯踹了他一脚。</p><p>“你当时谈恋爱的时候，会不会觉得很多场景都特别熟悉？”</p><p>“会，命中注定的爱情终于来了，肯定会。”</p><p>“不是这种，是……以前好像发生过，也不是好像，它一定发生过，但是明明没有。我也不知道还能怎么说。哦对，既视感出现的时候，我并不开心。和阿拉梅完全没有关系，问题在我这里。”</p><p>“这就没有了。这不对啊？”</p><p>“我也知道，”罗格掀开手帕，闭起的眼睛看到了各种跳跃的色彩，“我一定忘了什么。”</p><p>“这更不对了，如果我们真的会记忆力衰退，那么多人还至于活得那么痛苦吗。”</p><p>“我什么都没有忘，我甚至知道每一天我穿了什么图案的袜子。为什么呢？”</p><p>罗格坐起来，说：“我做了什么，但是我忘了，这绝对不可能。命运到来，我感知到了，这也不是，不可能。”</p><p>“这样呢，”他扭头看艾嘉摩斯，入目依然是四肢摊开的白花花一大片，“有什么事发生了，但是我并没有意识到。”</p><p>“也就是说，我以前其实喜欢过别人——听上去很扯吧。我想过，或者其实已经做过，和那个人一起散步，凑得很近地说话，吃饭。当时的我什么都不知道。我完全不知道那是谁，是什么时候的事，但只剩这一个解释了。”</p><p>“……”艾嘉摩斯支起脖子看他，“还能这样的吗？”</p><p>“如果是你，那大概不行。但是我可以。”</p><p>“我以前满脑子都是怎么在你们这群出身高贵的领主里混出头——就我一个没有贵族出身，否则我怎么可能连自己爸妈是谁都不知道。”</p><p>“我知道我们的历史写的都是王公贵族，容不下我这样的普通人，除非他做出了没有人能忽视的壮举，最好还能壮烈成仁。我想名留青史。还想让更多和我一样的人看到，生得伟大不能决定一切。”</p><p>“我也不知道我这算不算成功了，好像，并没有吧。”</p><p>“竟然是这样……”艾嘉摩斯道。</p><p>“我和你眼里的贡多林，很可能完全不一样。”罗格放轻声音，“这些话只能在尘埃落定之后说。如果真有那个人，她——或者他，也就是尘埃了。”</p><p>“但我还是想知道那是谁，不然我对不起阿拉梅。”</p><p>=======================</p><p>梅格林和罗格坐在一张桌子的相邻两侧，桌面前摊着几张图纸，有大平面图、细节剖面图、木头和金属部件结构图，还有几卷用绸带绑着没有打开。梅格林进来的时候罗格正在审查图纸，用可擦除的炭笔轻轻地圈着有问题的地方。今天是例行的功课考察，每周有一次，都在愤怒之锤家族的图书馆里，都是一对一，一周有关锻造，下一周有关建筑，梅格林已经对此驾轻就熟。</p><p>“石制和木制建筑，材料性质、防水防潮的处理手法上有什么不同？”罗格说完便用一双安静的灰眼睛看着梅格林，尽管他面无表情，但毫无压迫力。</p><p>“石头能吸收储藏水分，雨季吸水，旱季释放，不会因此损坏，体积的变化很小，不需要额外的防潮处理。而在我们这，石制建筑的室内能维持比较稳定的湿度。”</p><p>“生木含水量过大，要先晒干才能用。湿度变化会导致体积的大幅度改变，而且木料的三个方向的膨胀率相差很大，建造过程中和后期的使用维护里都要注意避水，涂油、漆都是可行的办法。”</p><p>“膨胀率的计算方法你记得吗？”</p><p>“记得。”梅格林打开自己的笔记本，写着计算公式。</p><p>罗格又问了他一连串的问题，甚至设想了一个工程现场，描述了种种非常具体的情境，让梅格林挑出其中有关防水的问题。</p><p>“很好。”罗格用一个词结束了今天的考察，而后起身去拿了两本书递给梅格林，“施工细节。你这方面的理论已经记得很牢了，接下来就是各种案例。”</p><p>“还有，能帮我个忙吗？这一份图纸要送去飞燕家。你也可以跟着去工地看看，是个小凉亭，纯金属的。”</p><p>梅格林单手抱着书，伸出另一只手，罗格便把绑着紫色绸带的纸卷交给他。</p><p>“这个不算急，今天送过去就行，图纸你也可以先看看，你还没学到那，但是看个眼熟总是好的。”</p><p>“好的，那我先走了，明天见。”</p><p>“等等。”他叫住已经转身的梅格林。</p><p>梅格林已经没手接那个小纸包了，罗格便把它塞进学生的衣兜里。</p><p>“是糖。”</p><p>梅格林正色道：“我很快就成年了，现在没那么喜欢吃甜食！”</p><p>罗格没说话，一结束授课他就变得极度沉默寡言。</p><p>他走出图书馆，重新沐浴在阳光下。等下了蜿蜒的台阶，来到马厩边的小花园，他把手里的东西都放在长凳上，掏出口袋里的纸包，扔了两块绿色的糖果进嘴。</p><p>是薄荷和鼠尾草味的，香味提神清口，而且甜得很克制——伊缀尔手里的糖总是像晒干了一大罐子蜂蜜，相比起来梅格林更喜欢这个。这种糖明显也不是给小孩做的，他的老师其实已经拿他当成年人看了——成年了，但仍然是个小孩，在两者之间取了一个奇妙的精准的平衡点。他含着化了一半的糖，在草木香中牵着马朝图尔贡的宫殿而去，离开愤怒之锤家族的领地时才翻身上马。这是一种仪式，提醒他要时刻注意言行了，而骑行的姿态宣告着他有事要忙，即使错过了一两个应该问好的人也是可以被原谅的。</p><p>图尔贡几乎不在家里吃午餐，今天也是如此，但是伊缀尔在。梅格林的侍女就把他的午餐送去了每日晚餐的大餐厅，一张可以坐十六个人的长桌上只有他和伊缀尔面对面，整个餐厅里也只有他们两人，侍从不会站在屋内，这二人都不喜欢。他们会慢慢吃，一边吃一边聊天。他们之间也有一种微妙的平衡，伊缀尔既像一个长辈，又是一个同龄的朋友，还是另一个并不讨厌也不防备梅格林的人——至少梅格林自己这么觉得。而伊缀尔身边，是另一个需要以仪式为门的领域。</p><p>“我下午要去给飞燕家送图纸。”</p><p>“我好久没去那边溜达了，他们要修什么呀？”</p><p>“罗格说是一座小亭子，我还没打开看呢。”</p><p>“怎么听上去像是谁要结婚了？如果是个大家族，房间多得住不完，有人要结婚就可能会修点别的什么。”</p><p>“不是朋友，也不是哪个领主官员，如果他们不说，我不会知道的。”</p><p>“很久以前，我们还都在米斯林的时候，或者再近一点，贡多林还没建完那会，每一对新人都会在所有人的见证下交换戒指。现在人口多了太多，已经做不到啦。”</p><p>“那真是，”梅格林挑着词，“很美。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，是啊，很美的。婚礼都在晚上，会挂满灯，有费诺灯也有普通的蜡烛，有的就是一团火苗，有的会盖着罩子，还有萤火虫。那会条件简陋，屋子都没封顶，家具也没打出来，我们都睡在帐篷里，不管谁结婚都是这个待遇。”</p><p>“怎么了？”她捕捉到梅格林垂下去的目光，他一般都会看着正在说话的人，“如果不知道该不该说那就说。”</p><p>“我……”他又迟疑了一会，直拖到不能再拖下去——他不小心便吊足了伊缀尔的胃口，再不开口就不是顾虑而是拿乔了，“我在想我母亲。”</p><p>“我也想她，”伊缀尔托着脸，“她对父亲说，她并没有不情愿。”</p><p>“真的吗？”在雅瑞希尔被伊欧的飞刀射中后，梅格林并没有挤进那间屋子，当时又矮又瘦一声不吭的他似乎没有进入任何人的视野。</p><p>“真的，她亲口说的，我想，应该不会是假话吧。我也不希望那是假话。我想象过她的婚礼是什么样，可能也会点那么多灯？不过是在森林里。”</p><p>“我没在那边见过另一场婚礼。”梅格林说。</p><p>“伊欧，他到底是个什么样的人？你眼中的他。没事，如果不想——。”</p><p>“下达命令以外，他只和我母亲说话。”梅格林突然说，打断了伊缀尔，“整个南埃尔摩斯，他没有朋友。我和他说过我想学锻造，他不让我进他的工坊，除了他自己以外，只有母亲可以。虽然她对锻造并不感兴趣，但是偶尔也会去看看。所以我觉得，至少，他也是有感情的。”</p><p>“贡多林这边的传闻，说他去过安格班并且完好地回来了，还有和魔苟斯相谈甚欢之类的，我觉得应该不是真的。”</p><p>“嗯？”伊缀尔放下了叉子。</p><p>“见过罗格之后，我才意识到他不是，他并没有接触过黑暗力量。我也不知道怎么解释，我能感觉到，是种能量吧，不一样。”</p><p>“伊缀尔表姐，会有人生来就邪恶吗？我也许不应该这么说我的生父，虽然我的确不想变成他那样，但是……他真的不好。”</p><p>“或者，另一个词？是什么呢。”他撑着额头，“也许不是邪恶，是没有善恶观。就像一个很小的孩子，他不知道什么事情不能做，被抢走了玩具他就要用尽所有手段抢回来，哪怕在争执的过程中把玩具弄坏了，谁也玩不成了。他想不到后一步，也想不到结果，或者，也许想，但他当时就忘了。”</p><p>“他不觉得我和他一样都是活着的精灵，南埃尔摩斯里的所有人，除了我母亲，也都不是。”</p><p>“但是，他是个非常好的工匠。我作为罗格的学生，一个未来的工匠，无法就这一点说违心的话。”</p><p>“那，我母亲，以前是什么样的？我一直不敢问，也一直在想，我连自己的生母都不想了解，会不会被看成冷漠、忘恩负义什么的。”</p><p>伊缀尔喝完果汁，说：“我一半是她带大的。我的武艺启蒙老师就是她，后面就换成了艾克希里昂叔叔。老师说过姑姑在武技上很有天赋，如果她继续保持成年前的训练量练下去，大概能在书上多添一笔。我们开始修贡多林的时候，她就打不过我了。她懂很多东西，会画画，会做戒指，会帮我父亲画图纸，知道怎么管理建设现场，这些我都不会，也学不进去了，觉得我的脑袋那时候已经装满了。但是她没有专注于任何一个领域。”</p><p>“你知道盖拉德丽尔吗？”见梅格林点头，她继续道，“盖拉德丽尔堂姑姑和她关系很好。堂姑姑想看维林诺以外的世界，想拥有完全属于自己的东西，领地，人民，未来的历史中的一席之地。可能白公主也想吧，我不确定，我觉得并不是。”</p><p>“她总是在到处跑，不会在哪里额外停留多些时间。米斯林留不住她，多瑞亚斯留不住她，费诺家的堂伯们不行，贡多林也不行。”</p><p>“我不知道，她应该在追寻什么东西，不是那么简单的‘无拘无束’，她没说过，我不知道。”</p><p>“不过算起来，贡多林是她留得最久的一个地方。为什么呢？贡多林和希斯隆有什么本质的差别吗？”</p><p>梅格林无法接话，他从来没去过希斯隆，也不知道将来有没有机会见到诺多至高王，他的外祖父。</p><p>两人沉默了一会，梅格林觉得自己需要打破它，便说：“至少，我知道贡多林比南埃尔摩斯好太多了，我很喜欢这里。”</p><p>伊缀尔笑了，有点自豪，梅格林也察觉到了一丁点别的什么东西——就像他知道罗格不讨厌他，他应该害怕图尔贡一样。他找不到理由，就觉得本应如此。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p>三天前阿拉梅寄来一封信，简简单单地描述了节日的事还有她的好心情，最后是回程的计划。罗格很想推掉手里的所有活，算好时间去必经之路上等她，然后他仔细一想，发觉他并没有任何要紧的事情做，便早早地打包好露营用的东西，准备第二天出城，在城外睡一晚，第三天遇上阿拉梅。艾嘉摩斯和格洛芬德尔的消息向来灵通，也不知道他们已经学会隔空读心了还是半路截了人家的信，一个大半夜地摸进罗格家的花园，往窗户里扔纸团和小包裹，另一个猫在别人家的屋顶上，一箭钉上墙，也插着小包裹。罗格从来都睡得不沉，从有人翻过围墙那时就醒了，但是他不想让两个老兄弟发现，也不想让他们因此更加来劲然后闯进来拉他喝酒“壮胆”。那是两个老酒鬼，一辈子都是豪放的少年做派，罗格是不会和他们“同流合污”的。</p><p>他依然是正常时间起的床，先打开格洛芬德尔的纸团子，上面就写了一句话“你可以的”，没有落款。他又拆了地上的小包，里面是另一层更精美的包装，于是他格外小心地解开缎带，看见一块黄蓝绿三色油画质感的丝巾，可以当围巾戴，可以挽在手上，还可以在工作的时候用来绑头发。然后是那个被白羽箭钉在客厅墙上的包——罗格感谢艾嘉摩斯没动真格的，不然他不止得补灰补漆，还得重新调灰浆砌砖，甚至这栋房子可能都没了，因为那是面承重墙。艾嘉摩斯的包里是个项链，用了细长的一大块海蓝宝石雕出海浪和鹅——这块宝石的颜色并不纯，恰好就在该发白的地方白了，所以比极品的石头更诱人。坠子的弧线也是人脖颈曲线的延伸，轻盈地往上挑着指向头发里的耳朵。宝石雕刻正好是阿拉梅不做的工艺，也许她更喜欢做珐琅，也许她觉得自己不擅长雕刻，这条项链总归不能让她在心里说一句“还没我做的好”，是完美的礼物。他把两个盒子叠在一起用一块白底黑点的绸布包了，阿拉梅穿过这个花色的裙子，还有条同款的披风，罗格以前特意去找了类似的布料。</p><p>他骑上马，掐着时间在常去的餐馆午歇前赶到，吃了一顿饭又打包了两顿饭和零食水果，于日落前走到城外的湖，格洛芬德尔那个有葡萄的别墅就在湖的另一边。他坐在草地上看了一场水上日落，吃了自己的饭，把晚上份的苹果和薄荷糖分了一半给他的马，开始生火、搭帐篷。</p><p>一夜无梦。第二天一早，他逆着进城的人流继续前行，一边搜索阿拉梅的身影。颜色浅成那样的女孩子在提里安真的不多，只要出现了就相当显眼，罗格立刻发现了她，张开嘴又没发出声音，反复两次后，他掐了自己一把，借着疼劲大喊：“阿拉梅！”</p><p>行人齐刷刷地看向他，他想把头埋进毯子里，想溜走，想调头狂奔，但是他什么都没做，端端正正地坐在马背上朝她招手。</p><p>银发女孩绽开一个巨大的笑，牵着马跑向他，他也下马去迎，他们在路人的笑声和议论中离开主道，雀跃地荣耀地躲去林子里。</p><p>“给你的。”他不等阿拉梅开口，甚至没等她站定停好马，举起小礼包就往她眼前送。</p><p>“天啊你还带礼物？”她单手接过，另一只手摸进马褡裢，掏出一个皮口袋，“虽然我也带了。”</p><p>“我得诚实地跟你说，我不会送礼物，人情往来这种事真的不擅长，这是朋友帮我准备的。”</p><p>“没事呀，有个好朋友多好。”她抱着包袱，“我给你的倒是我自己挑的，拆开看看？”</p><p>罗格听话照做，发现那沉甸甸的一个袋子里面全是糖。</p><p>“我家那边所有糖果店的所有品种，都在里面啦。有很神奇的口味，所以要小心一点。”</p><p>“比如什么？”</p><p>“比如，‘在鹅窝里埋了三天的稻草’，还有‘很冷的下雨天你被鹅咬了’，我那有很多奇怪的吃的哈哈哈哈，地方特产。”</p><p>“嘿，你看上去好兴奋啊！”她凑近了看罗格的脸。</p><p>“真的，但是你是怎么看出来的？”</p><p>“这为什么看不出来？”</p><p>“我的表情应该没有变吧。”</p><p>“你的动作和呼吸频率变了呀，很明显的。别人我不一定行，但是你可以。我一直在看你嘛。”</p><p>罗格觉得自己的眉头、脸颊、颧骨和耳朵尖都热了起来，不过他的肤色深，毛细血管扩张的红晕本身就显不出来，如果他白如艾嘉摩斯，现在就应该像他喝多了酒然后幸福地飘飘然地要笑不笑地看着他的老婆一样——娇媚？他打了个战，那股热度也退下去了大半。</p><p>“我很喜欢吃糖。”他憋出这句话。</p><p>“我发现了。你的口袋里一直都装着糖，薄荷柠檬马鞭草鼠尾草味的吧。你喜欢插着口袋，每次伸出手的时候都有糖味。总共也就这个味道，所以我想，为你打开新世界的大门。”她拿手指戳着罗格的胳膊，“你的东西我回去再拆，我这人激动的时候手就不稳了，万一摔了怎么办？”</p><p>两人在路的边缘慢悠悠地走，罗格把早晨摘的树莓和苹果分给阿拉梅，阿拉梅给他吃她爸爸烤的彩色小饼干，旁边有一个接一个的行人越过他们去。</p><p>“你真的是第一纪元的罗格啊？愤怒之锤家族的领主？”</p><p>“啊，真的是。”</p><p>“抱歉我真没学过历史，课都翘了。”她捂着嘴呵呵呵地笑，“我跟我爸妈一讲，他俩又和邻居叔叔阿姨说了，然后有几个人突然觉得，咦，好像有哪里不对，我才知道的。”</p><p>“所以我真的和进了书的名人谈了恋爱啊！”</p><p>“啊，真的。”罗格的脸又热起来，他不敢在这时看阿拉梅。</p><p>“你是领主，忙不忙啊？听上去应该有不少事，你出来接我，至少得翘两天班吧？”</p><p>“在它真的是个职业的时候很忙。现在变成头衔了。”</p><p>“好吧其实事情还是有的，但是……还有明天，每一天之后都有明天，不用急。日子是过不完的。”</p><p>他用余光观察阿拉梅的动作，见她暂时没说话的意思，便继续：“除了工坊的活，都是些人情世故的东西，特别琐碎，我做不来。以前处理这些事的人，礼官、秘书之类的，有好些都不在提里安了，做什么的都有，不过还好，还有人在帮我。”</p><p>“说实话吧，我其实不大懂。我重生过——你肯定知道了，也没过去几年，为什么还要认我，我没什么用啊。”</p><p>“真是甜蜜的负担呢。”阿拉梅又捂着嘴笑。</p><p>罗格无言以对，半晌才说：“我设想过各种可能，比如翻天覆地的变化，重生后无所事事心里不安什么的，没想到是这样的。习惯的力量真的好强。”</p><p>“那你喜欢什么啦？”</p><p>“好问题。”这个回答又换来阿拉梅的笑，罗格也跟着笑，“快乐人生吧，像艾嘉摩斯那样。”</p><p>“对艾嘉摩斯来说简单，于我而言，还是挺难的。所以……我很闷的，觉得很多话不用说、不能说，或者憋好久才会说，我会注意的，也请你提醒我。”</p><p>“还有，我和你看同一样东西的角度也可能完全不一样，就像我和艾嘉摩斯眼里的贡多林。”</p><p>“这不更好吗？”阿拉梅又伸手戳他，“没事啦没事啦，我早都想好啦，你别担心。”</p><p>“啊，感觉应该提醒自己早一点说的。”罗格抓了抓头发。</p><p>“我明白，”她笑得要让罗格在其中化掉，“明白的。”</p><p>=====================</p><p>满了一百岁之后的梅格林的社交圈在逐渐变小，每日要见的人的数量和任务的数量也在变小，这是个好兆头，意味着他能更投入于工匠的身份，还意味着他在逐渐被人认可，作为一个有价值的成年人。他的长辈们知道他做的事是有意义的，不应当被打扰，所以不再执着于从前的日程计划，不再到处找他，当然他一直都非常守时，所以从没享受过别的小孩——那些没有被寄予期望的——羡慕的关注，因为他知道那不是特权。血缘关系、恃宠而骄和期待之类的看似牢不可摧的东西，在他身上都非常脆弱。他处在一个关键的阶段，半边身子迈入了成年精灵的世界，另外半边还在是种种目光的焦点，他就快要摆脱这种注视了，只要继续磨炼自己的知识和技艺，然后找出一条独一无二的路。罗格应该是找到了，还找到了两条，他也可以的。</p><p>罗格出生在太阳纪第一年的贝尔兰，他没有见过费诺——因为费诺没活到天空重新亮起的那一天，他也只和费诺里安们打过照面，那时候他还很小，只记得住一张脸。但是他很了解费诺和那一群追随他的工匠的手艺和做派，因为崇敬和好奇——梅格林也是怀着这种心情去回忆作为工匠的伊欧，抛开除这个职业外的一切——所以他用了各种手段、耗费心血去收集有关费诺的情报。他的学生、他的学生的学生、他的儿子、他的儿子的儿子、儿子们的学生……这是他经年累月的战果。如果他有空，他会一个人在自己的工坊里摸索那些奇迹般的技艺，几乎没有人能在这种时候帮他，手艺好的可能没时间，有时间的他又不放心，所以一切都得用最慢的办法。没有第二个人去踩连着打磨机的轮子，罗格得用老办法，换着多种砂纸或者矬子，一点一点地磨掉多余的金属。很麻烦，但是他乐此不疲——后来有了梅格林，梅格林能从他不变的面孔中看出他很开心，所以梅格林也会很开心，心甘情愿地和他一起在工坊里呆到深夜，甚至到月亮都要沉进天空的另一边。</p><p>茜玛丽尔宝石是一道分水岭，或者也许更像为了扑灭森林大火挖的隔离带。茜玛丽尔问世前的费诺从不隐瞒每一件新作品背后的详细工艺，愿意来学的人都可以来，他甚至还会把步骤详细地写出来发给熟识的工坊，能不能学会就看自己的了。那之后的费诺不再分享工艺，也不再随手给人送东西，他变成了疯狂和神秘的代言人，就是这时的作品令罗格如此着迷。费诺的后期作品大半都留在了提里安，带来中州的只有人脑袋里的记忆。罗格从他撒下去的网中拼凑出完整的记忆，还原那些东西的样貌，比如不用点火也没有灯芯的白色冷光灯、能切开水流的刀、用颜色预测天气的发光水晶球、拥有纹样的力量的刻蚀剑、永不腐朽的能预警的武器，然后，他就用他卓绝的天赋、经验和执着逆向分析它们的诞生过程。</p><p>梅格林获得罗格的认可、得以踏进那个神圣领域的时候，罗格正在研究酸洗刻蚀剑，并声称他就快完成了——然后便又过去了十年。这期间梅格林出师了，成了一个独当一面的工匠，有了自己的工坊和学生，罗格要他别再称呼自己为老师，然而梅格林坚持着不改口，因为他仍然在和罗格一起复原上一个纪元的工艺，调整日程好对上罗格的时间，对着纸和金属一起废寝忘食。在罗格的工作室里，在跳动的火光和热度中，梅格林觉得他们两个的关系没有任何变化。</p><p>没有人知道具体是哪些变量以什么排列方式起了作用，他们只知道纹样、语言和精神是成功的秘法——这也是费雅纳罗所有作品的秘诀。罗格知道怎么把精神力量注进锻造作品——贡多林为数不多的之一，但是他并不熟练，而梅格林还不会，所以最关键的操作只能由罗格来做，梅格林就在旁边做记录、帮他调整工具。</p><p>他看着罗格无数次把不同的钢锭——铜、碳、锌等杂质含量不同——分门别类地码好，按照特定的排列规律和扭转角度叠起来，然后或用金属膜包好、封进铁筒里去煅烧；或焊接成一整块，接上一个把手直接进炉。之后便是漫长的锻打，钢锭从刺眼的金黄色慢慢变红，表层的氧化壳伴随每一次击打剥落，像一只鸟在不断地重生、无数次破开蛋壳。</p><p>他还会反复切割长条形的钢锭，翻转着叠起来再锻打，然后用凿子对半剖开再拼接，直到钢锭的长度、厚度和花纹的层数都令他满意了，他就做出剑刃的形状，用反复蒸馏过的高度酒清洗表层，再把它放进强酸液里浸泡。不同的钢的腐蚀速度不一样，所以剑刃表面会出现一层极浅的浮雕。精灵们都不喜欢在武器上看到大量的黑色，所以剑的花纹只有对着光转着才能看出来。它会在不同的角度、不同的光下呈现出不同的模样，有时候像朝霞，有时候像森林，有时候像风。他们会拿失败作品送人，伊缀尔也得了一把，是羽毛纹的白色短剑。随着时间的推移，剑里的精神力量越来越浓郁。最终，在一个闷热的夏日午夜，罗格把已经组装完成的弯刃短剑从棕红色的酸液里拿出来，放进碱液里中和，又用流水反复冲洗，当他把它捧在手里，它发出了随着他的呼吸跳跃的白光。仔细看过去，发光的是刀刃上的每一条花纹，那竟然是泰尔佩瑞安的花。他们仿佛让只属于他们的月亮降临大地。梅格林瞬间便懂了费诺的疯狂，而罗格还是很平静，不仅表情没有变化，他的心也很平静。他的每一轮尝试都离成功更进一步，他知道这是必然。梅格林的心也安静下来。</p><p>罗格把剑放收进匣子里。那么之后呢？这种时候不应该有什么庆祝仪式吗？就像每一栋落成的房子里都要开一场派对一样。</p><p>“好热。”这是罗格整个晚上说的第一句话。</p><p>“我们出去吹吹风吧？”</p><p>“这种时候是要喝点酒庆祝的吧？”</p><p>“是啊！必须要喝，还得喝最好的！”</p><p>“冰酒怎么样？”</p><p>“我什么都不挑，你喜欢就好。”</p><p>他们离开工坊，去罗格家里的酒窖挑了两瓶，拿上一篮子吃的，又换了一身干净的衣服，然后爬上东方的城墙。罗格朝着城墙上的涌泉家的卫兵遥遥招手，请他一起来，被断然拒绝了，两人开始沉默地用瓷杯子喝甜酒——罗格不想惊醒值夜的侍从，摸黑随便拿了两只杯子，结果一个是茶杯一个是无柄的牛奶杯。但这样也没什么，仪式的灵魂已经有了，细枝末节的东西完全可以忽略，这不是另一场精密的实验。</p><p>他们在比盛夏午后的大广场更热的地方呆了两天，此时坐在有水汽和草木香味的夜风中仍然在浑身发热，罗格问梅格林介不介意他脱衣服，得到否定的回答后便把短袖和里面的背心都脱了个干净。西边的月光画出他强壮的背上的起起伏伏，梅格林看到了平时被遮在衣服下面的深色伤痕，那都是安格班留下的印记，直接顺着皮肤、肌肉和骨骼刻进灵魂，几百年过去仍然退不掉。</p><p>“把精神注进金属，到底应该怎么做？”梅格林又问了这个罗格从前无法回答的问题——只可意会不可言传，罗格非常努力地尝试用语言描述，但是什么都说不出来。</p><p>“我大概能回答这个问题了，可能还是很模糊，但是总归比以前要讲得好。记住你的每一个念头每一个情绪，抓住它们，分析它们，再把它们推到极致，然后把自己抽出来，你就能摸到了。同一个东西没法碰到同一个东西。”</p><p>“需要很长的时间吧？”</p><p>“就像年长的精灵多多少少都有点预言能力，需要时间。”</p><p>“真想跳到我也能做到的那一天。”</p><p>罗格不说话了，因为他觉得这一次短暂的教学结束了。直到月光消失、天地都变成蓝色、东方发白，他拍了拍梅格林，说：“庆祝明天来了。”</p><p>梅格林懵了，下意识地举起杯子和他的碰了一下。</p><p>他们看完日出，罗格打了个哈欠，扭头看梅格林眼下的青黑色。</p><p>“我要回去睡到明天早上。”梅格林说。</p><p>“我也要，好累。”</p><p>二人大声和卫兵道早安，一前一后走下城墙各回各家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>梅格林的能力是经历别人的死，非常木大<br/>黑东西你的能力最没用啦！（狼君语）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>雪天的早晨，阿拉梅敲响了罗格家的大门，随着松木燃烧的香甜热气扑面而来的还有食物的味道。她笑嘻嘻地在门口蹦跶着抖身上的雪，又脱了斗篷使劲甩了两下，方才跟着罗格进去。她在门口脱了鞋，光脚踩上厚实软糯的毛地毯，舒服得要飞起来。</p><p>罗格接过她的斗篷拿去小炉子上烘，转头过来说：“你喜欢什么味道？”</p><p>“冬天的海风、松木和马鞭草。”她边回答边观察罗格的家，她的男朋友从抽屉里取出几个小罐子，把香粉舀进炉子里，等木质香扩散开来，他将白色的毛斗篷甩上架子。阿拉梅本以为罗格的家和会他的人一样沉默冷硬，没想到这栋房子的内部装饰实在是太舒服了，毛绒绒的地毯、半球体的壁炉、暖色调的打磨光滑的原木和砖块，墙上还有跳跃的橙色、姜黄、海蓝、新叶绿的挂毯。他的沙发蒙着灰色翻毛皮，上面扔着好几个颜色稍浅的毛绒抱枕。到处都是可爱的弧线。</p><p>她把自己扔进沙发上的枕头窝，随手抓了一个过来抱着，黏黏糊糊地说：“你家真棒，不想起来了，我要在这里瘫着！”</p><p>“那饭在哪里吃？”</p><p>“哦，那肯定要坐起来。”</p><p>“我不大会做饭，刚刚开始学。”罗格挠着头，“前天烧糊了，锅底一层黑炭，完全弄不下来，废了一个锅。”</p><p>“我也不行，我只会乱炖，随便一堆菜随便切切全扔进锅里煮一个小时。”</p><p>“我就是把炖菜烧糊了。”他又挠了头，“我关了厨房门，完全忘了火上有锅，然后就去工坊了。”</p><p>“天啊……还好房子没烧起来！”</p><p>“这个不会的，锅是铸铁锅炸不了，木头烧完了火也就灭了。”</p><p>“那你今天做了什么菜？”她探头抽动鼻子，“也是炖菜，里面有鱼，鱼的种类不知道。还有虾，你把虾壳炒过了？还有什么香料？辣椒粉，月桂叶，迷迭香？是迷迭香还是别的？我还闻到了生洋葱，泡过水的吧？是准备等炖好了再放？厨房里还有鼠尾草，新鲜的，没进锅里。”</p><p>罗格鼓掌道：“你全闻出来了！”</p><p>“这个是真的香啊！你刚才开始做饭？真的没骗我吗？”</p><p>“艾嘉摩斯教的，说不会挑食材不会做清淡的菜就使劲放香料，怎么都不会难吃。”</p><p>“天啊，好有道理！”</p><p>“我用的鱼还是很好的，保证没有坏。”</p><p>阿拉梅扯他的衣角，想把他也拉进枕头窝里，但是罗格身如铁塔巍然不动，说：“我去拿你的剑。”阿拉梅闻言立刻松手。</p><p>罗格下楼，手上捧着一个细长的木盒子，小臂上搭着一条银色缎带——用来包礼物那种。他在阿拉梅身边坐下，把盒子推到她的腿上。</p><p>银色绸缎垫着一把还没开刃的直身短剑，剑刃两尺长，两指宽，上面有海浪的刻蚀花纹，血槽和护手上刻着阿拉梅的名字，分别是昆雅语和帖勒瑞语。它旁边是配套的金属剑鞘，纹路像一个个延绵起伏的小沙包。她已经想象到了，当她拔剑出鞘，她就抽出了她老家的海。</p><p>“不行，太漂亮了，我得还给你一口锅！彩色珐琅涂层和宝石锅盖那种。”</p><p>“艾嘉摩斯结婚的时候，我送他的锅就是类似的，彩虹色，不过没有宝石，因为我不会镶嵌。”</p><p>“我会，我要给你镶！”</p><p>“那好啊！对了，你找到教你剑术的人了吗？”</p><p>“没有欸，我就是喜欢你打的剑，还没想过要不要练武，不过运动一下强身健体总是好的。”</p><p>“要不要来我们的演武场？每天早上都有人在，我也去，各个都是一把好手。在山顶，风景优美，旁边就有温泉，一人一个池子。”</p><p>阿拉梅连连摆手：“不行不行不行不行你的朋友们都太强了，我什么都不会。”</p><p>“没关系的呀，”他眨着眼睛，“我不会教人，但是格洛芬德尔特别懂，他带出了无数的小徒弟，现在都在教呢。”</p><p>“啊，那倒是好啊，但是我不知道怎么和他们相处。我……最近，看了好多历史书，正史野史花边史都有，特别好奇书外的故事，我怕被打死。”</p><p>罗格难得地笑了：“你想问什么？”</p><p>“格洛芬德尔和艾克希里昂是一对吗？”</p><p>“是，他们没公开说过，但是的确，保证是真的。”</p><p>“好的我的问题问完了！舒服！”</p><p>“你……就想问这一个啊？没有别的吗？我可是亲历者啊。”</p><p>“暂时真没了，等我想到了再问你嘛。对了，会去演武场的都有谁？”</p><p>“你看到的那些名字，人在提里安的都可能，还有那一块的居民，也有远一点的把小孩送过来学习。”</p><p>“那我们这就算是公开了？”</p><p>“宝贝你醒醒，我送你的礼物都是他们帮忙准备的，谁不知道啊！”</p><p>“哇你居然会说宝贝！”</p><p>“艾嘉摩斯教的。”罗格支吾道，他的脸红了，因为肤色深所以红得特别克制，不仔细盯着瞧根本发现不了。</p><p>阿拉梅登时乐了，把脸埋进他的胸口蹭了两下，浑身舒畅地长吐一口气道：“你的胸真的好大，有我的多少倍大啊！而且好香，你今天没抹香水啊，是不是一直用被腌入味了？”</p><p>“干嘛紧张啦！你紧张胸就会变硬，就会夹到我的脸！”</p><p>罗格觉得自己的脸已经热成了厨房里那口烧了一小时的锅的锅底，他想抬手捂脸，想到一动胳膊就会牵着胸肌，就又会被阿拉梅调侃，于是两条胳膊僵硬地维持着此刻的动作，一条搭在沙发靠背上，另一条朝下垂着。他应不应该抬手摸阿拉梅的头发？还是背？还是以不变应万变？</p><p>他看着窗外的飞雪，一秒硬是拉长成了几分钟。</p><p>那种熟悉的惶恐又来了。他已经在里面度过了春和秋，在开满花的海边散步，在一个小小的屋子内看着窗外的花吃饭，在即将收获的麦田和枫树林里散步，在同一个小小的屋子里看着窗外的枫树吃饭。总是散步和吃饭，都是平常到了不值得特意去记的活动。现在，他到了冬天，有温暖的火炉、毛毯、蒸汽冲开盖子缝隙的声音、安静的细碎的雪。</p><p>那到底是个什么样的人？和他熟悉到了什么程度、花了多少时间共处，才能给他这样的幻想。大道至简返璞归真，那个人应该已经无孔不入了，但是罗格还是想不起来，他到底可能喜欢谁呢？他的工坊，剑，锤子，图书馆，绘图笔，这些的排名绝对更靠前。</p><p>“你发呆了哦。”阿拉梅抬起头。</p><p>“啊，是。今天雪这么大出门都不方便，你怎么还来啊。”</p><p>“约好了当然要来，下雪就下呗。我不提出上门来拿剑，你肯定会送到我家，这样我什么时候才能顺理成章地来你家？”</p><p>“好像是哦，都是我去找你。”</p><p>他们说着有一搭没一搭的傻话，吃了那锅真的放了很多香料的鱼，讨论武器锻造和珠宝镶嵌，日头偏西的时候阿拉梅带着一个木匣子和一身暖烘烘的木质香味回家了。</p><p>阿拉梅再次来敲门是一周之后——其实是用脚踢的，因为她两手提着那口晃人眼睛的锅。罗格开门的时候傻了几秒，他仿佛看到了三个纪元以前艾嘉摩斯手里的神奇大盾牌，还有被他的审美荼毒的艾克希里昂的神奇大盾牌。</p><p>她不仅带来了锅，还带来了新的问题。</p><p>“这些历史书，应该不会瞎写吧？”</p><p>“我其实，一本都没仔细看过……我觉得尴尬。”</p><p>“有曼督斯神殿，人会复生，后来还可能是邻居抬头不见低头见的，应该不会瞎写吧？万一被当事人辟谣那多尴尬啊。书里写的我可以信吧？”</p><p>“你看到了什么？”</p><p>“梅格林长得像半兽人混血。”</p><p>罗格差点被一口水呛到，阿拉梅道：“我就觉得这个不对头。”</p><p>“这本是谁写的？”</p><p>“我没看名字，反正不是朋格罗兹，朋格罗兹说梅格林长得像诺多精灵。”</p><p>“这就对了，他长得不错的，像雅瑞希尔，就是瘦，还有黑眼圈，当然我也有。”</p><p>“朋格罗兹还说，梅格林和他母亲返回贡多林，是盯上了王位，他生来就有蛊惑人心的力量，还有什么……他为了不暴露自己的野心，泪雨之战的时候跟着图尔贡国王一起去了战场，本来是要留下来摄政的。”</p><p>“原来他是这么写的……”罗格低声说。</p><p>“都不对吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”罗格递给她一杯柠檬汁，“全都不对。他的确想干点大事名留青史，但从没想过当国王，他没有去泪雨之战，两个工匠家族必须留一个，去的是我。梅格林根本就不会打仗，只有傻子和疯子才会同意他去。还有摄政王是伊缀尔。梅格林是个工匠，从头到尾都是工匠。”</p><p>“朋格罗兹是不是写过他喜欢伊缀尔，还想杀她儿子？这是真的，除此之外……”他看着阿拉梅，认真地说，“他是我教出来的。他会被人拥护组建自己的势力，是因为他太懂分寸了，每一句话每一个表情每一个动作都让人挑不出错，但我不觉得那是出于邪恶的天赋还有邪恶的野心。”</p><p>“他做的事我也会做，所以我知道的。谁不想自保，谁又没点野心，谁不想青史留名。我就是他。唯一的区别是，对安格班来说，我没有价值，他有，如果我们掉换一下，我就是他。”</p><p>罗格沉默一会，用手指摩擦着杯子：“抱歉，说了这些扫兴的话。”</p><p>“没事没事，除了你不会再有人和我说真实的历史了。”</p><p>“我也只有你这一个听众。”罗格微笑，“不过，没有人能保证自己看到的复述的都是真相，甚至对于诗人和学者来说，完完全全的真相也不是最重要的。”</p><p>“虽然我不学历史，但这个我懂的。叙事长诗不是薇瑞的挂毯。可是，回到我最开始的那个问题，写得偏成这样了，作者就不害怕会被当事人辟谣吗？”</p><p>“不怕。第一纪元的时候，重生就是个传说，无法验证，即使是真的，也隔了一片过不去的海。那个年代，我们这些诺多精灵，谁不会怀疑一下神呢。诗里的故事就是活着的人想听到的。哪怕到了现在，亲历者依然要么不会站出来，要么，根本不会出现。所以完全没关系。你看，在你告诉我之前，我都不知道《茜玛丽尔战争史》里是这么说的。”</p><p>“它说费雅纳罗沉浸在茜玛丽尔的美丽中，故步自封走向疯狂，其实他仍然发明了很多新东西，他到最后都没有停下来。不这么写，就没法给他的疯狂和邪恶做好足够的铺垫，就不是贝尔兰的流亡者想听到的故事了。”</p><p>=================================</p><p>鹰的长啸撕裂夜空，梅格林在极度惊恐中滚下床。</p><p>他平躺在冰冷的地上不停地出冷汗、剧烈地喘气，然后呼吸过度，觉得自己马上就要死了。他掐了大腿一把，用力大到要把那块肉拧下来，强迫自己睁大眼睛，看清壁炉里的火光，让它照亮视野。</p><p>这座城市还没有醒来，只要忽略木头燃烧的声音，房里窗外都是寂静一片。月光斜着打在窗边的桌子上，现在离黎明还早得很。他看到了墨水瓶、笔筒、纸卷、酒杯、茶杯和点心盘，还有盘里吃到一半的苹果馅饼。他抹了一把脸，触手湿凉一片，有几滴汗被拨到嘴唇上，顺着唇纹接触到舌头，味道是咸的，随之而来的是腿上的剧痛。他感觉他又活过来了。</p><p>鹰在哪里？他爬起来，扶着床柱等冰凉发麻的腿脚恢复，一瘸一拐地去开窗，探头朝天上看。今夜看不大清星星，有一层薄云在非常缓慢地移动。他一直看着，凉气爬进他的皮肤，那云又遮住了半个月亮。半点鸟鸣都没有。</p><p>梅格林轻轻地关上窗，转身的同时双腿一软趴在地上，他这才意识到自己身上的汗都快结出冰晶了。他连滚带爬地朝壁炉去，瘫在火前的毯子上，花了好长时间才重新仰面躺好。</p><p>他这才想起自己到底梦到了什么。有一颗星星落进书页里，变成一页文字，还有暗淡些的也跟着掉下去了，但并没有留下那么明显的痕迹。梦里他看不清字，所以也许有，只是没看到而已。然后巨鹰的影子压过来了，遮星蔽月，所到之处地上也是一片漆黑。他的叫声真的撕开了天空——不是文学上的通感——除了天空，也把梅格林……他记得自己被扯成了藕断丝连的几块，甚至还有非常真实的痛觉，所以他才会在濒死感中醒来。他的胸骨碎了，然后是肋骨，皮肤血管肌肉内脏都撕开了，再后来断了脊椎，就没感觉了，人也醒了。他在想，他一个一百三十几岁的精灵从来没死过也伤过，怎么就知道梦里便是死的感觉？</p><p>等彻底冷静下来，他去换了一套睡衣，重新爬上床，迷迷糊糊地也不知道有没有再睡着，直到他被敲门声叫醒，睁开眼睛看见房间蒙蒙亮。他去开门，发现外面站着伊缀尔，她也穿着睡衣，外披一件毛褂子，这很不寻常。</p><p>她看着梅格林几秒，说：“你还好吗？脸色好差。”</p><p>“这几天都没睡好。”他揉着额头和太阳穴。</p><p>“昨天晚上打仗了，合围防线被攻破，事情发生得太快，我们刚刚才收到消息。”</p><p>梅格林目瞪口呆，就连他全天都在运作的不断提醒他应该怎么说话的脑子都停下了。</p><p>“安格罗德和艾格诺尔堂伯死了。”</p><p>“还有……”伊缀尔下一秒就要哭出来，但是她并没有，“爷爷。”</p><p>“他单骑冲进安格班和魔苟斯决斗。”</p><p>“他为什么要这么做？！”伊缀尔的语气近乎质问，然而音量很轻，“为什么去送死？他那么聪明，他什么都知道，他知道自己回不来的！”</p><p>梅格林仍然呆傻地站着，也许这就是最好的反应。</p><p>“你要去葬礼吗？”她问，梅格林没听清，她又说了一次。</p><p>“我马上换衣服。”</p><p>“门口见，记得吃点东西。”她转身就走，然后小跑起来，最后开始飞奔。她住在二楼，梅格林直到她的身影消失在转角才进屋。</p><p>他下意识地拿了一件银蓝配色的长袍往身上套，第二家族的配色，上面还绣着纹章。等他看见镜子里的自己，脑中一道闪电把他劈醒了。他脱下这套衣服，换了一件纯黑的长袍，然后穿上羊毛长袜、冬天的马靴，最后是一件同色的斗篷。他不知道从未谋面的外祖父难过不难过，但是他知道自己很难过，而这之中又有一点奇怪的快感，他无法形容，也抓不住。他决定在今天遵从自己的意愿，穿他想穿的衣服，就这一天。他抓起昨天剩下的苹果派胡乱往嘴里塞，灌了小半壶冷茶把它冲下肚子，便出去了。</p><p>门外早已备好马，只有三匹，伊缀尔已经在那了，图尔贡和梅格林同时到达。他们朝城门方向跑去，近卫队中的几人在中途和他们会合，然后是其余九个家族的领主以及他们的近卫。没有一个人出声，贡多林的战马步伐轻盈，踏在积雪上也接近无声，马蹄扬起的蓬松的雪花甚至掩盖了足迹，这一小队人马就像飘过雪地的幽灵。</p><p>他们上山，等到马走不了就下马徒步。梅格林走在队伍的中间，偶尔抬头朝上方看一眼，大概确定了他们要爬的是哪一座山峰。他这才意识到，队伍里没有外面的信使，而他就住在图尔贡的宫殿里，整夜里也没有听到访客的动静。图尔贡怎么知道要来这里？</p><p>梅格林闻到了很淡的血腥味，他不知道是不是所有人都闻到了，他的鼻子很灵敏，经常可以闻出金属有没有煅烧到位。那个味道越来越重，令他全身又痛了起来，他忍不住低低地叫了一下，一声还未完全发出来就收了回去，他不能在这时候引起别人的注意。可是还是有人注意到了，有人从侧后方拍他，往他斗篷口袋里塞了一包东西。他迅速回头，发现那是罗格。他的老师用口型说：“糖。”</p><p>他也用口型回复：“谢谢。”悄悄地摸出一颗塞进嘴里，还是鼠尾草味，冲头的香气驱散了血味，剩下的路也能走完了。</p><p>他们登上山顶，看到一只巨鹰站在一块巨石上，他是曼威座下的风王索隆多。他身前的另一块更为平整的石头上躺着一个人，一身已经干涸氧化的血，盔甲和下面的衣服都碎了，裂口露出的皮肤又被血盖住。而他头上的宝石王冠依然闪着冷冽的银蓝色。</p><p>图尔贡抽出一张王旗，走上前盖在他父亲的身上，然后又退回去。依然没有人说话，只有巨鹰陆陆续续地从各方的天空降落。精灵们围着陨落的至高王，鹰又围着他们。</p><p>在阳光冲破云和雾的瞬间，索隆多开始在一片金色中唱歌，威严的声音响彻天空和山谷。他唱芬国昐战胜绝望、翻越冰峡，踏着日光和百花登上脚下的土地，又唱他再次战胜绝望，像一颗流星，用白焰和凛光击退黑暗魔君。他详细描述了那场史诗般的决斗，梅格林越来越恍惚，他发觉梦里的他所受的伤和芬国昐一模一样。</p><p>他在自己的梦里走过了芬国昐的终点，却在索隆多的歌里亲历了过程，他重走了外祖父的一生，几百年浓缩成的几分钟在撕咬他的灵魂，他知道了什么叫求而不得但仍不停止追求，什么叫注定不可能，什么是为死而战——还有它到底有多畅快淋漓，在痛苦和疯狂中以身为剑，把早已注定的结局、笑话般的使命、层层叠叠的悲剧一剑斩尽。</p><p>他突然很想笑，因为他知道外祖父——至少在一骑绝尘走向死亡的时候——不难过，所以他也不难过了。但这是不可能被接受的行为，所以他等索隆多唱完了便开始哭。他隐隐约约地看到了未来，知道这是他最后一个可以像小孩一样失态发疯的机会。他的眼泪和悲伤并不是假的，他在歌声结束的一刹那自行惭秽。他觉得自己成了芬国昐，那是多么高尚多么耀眼的一颗星星，而他就是星星下飞过的一片灰尘、一颗石头、一只没有名字的小动物。他凭什么懂了芬国昐的一生，凭什么像他一样死，凭什么体会到了同样的极致的快感。他尴尬得恨不得自己能死在原地。</p><p>罗格过来抱他，然后把自己的围巾套在梅格林的脖子上，还拉起来遮住他的口鼻。</p><p>“这么冷的天，哭着伤嗓子。”他说完就加入了建坟冢的队伍。</p><p>梅格林一直站在原地嚎啕大哭，哭到手脚发软坐在雪地里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.</p><p>“我不下去了，我不该下去的，真的不行，我为什么要折磨自己。”罗格用几张厚毯子把自己裹得只露一双眼睛和几缕发丝，缩在火边瑟瑟发抖。而阿拉梅穿着一身湿透的裤装，在球状罗格旁边蹲得纹丝不动。他们二人简直身处不同的季节。</p><p>海滩上的工作人员端着大托盘到处转悠，袅袅白雾被他拖出线来。阿拉梅招手朝他喊：“麻烦这边！我男朋友要冻死了！”</p><p>罗格完全顾不上在心里对她的用词表示不满，因为他真的要冻死了。然而近的远的笑声此起彼伏，这些世世代代生长在这里的精灵都跟冷水鱼一样。他在想，既然阿拉梅完全不怕冷，她为什么要学着提里安的诺多精灵穿大斗篷，那一条可不轻，冬天出个门多累，难道就是为了入乡随俗吗？</p><p>“来，热红酒，放了橙子皮、姜、肉桂和豆蔻，要蜂蜜吗？算了我给你加多点。”黑头发少年把一个大杯子递给罗格面前，然后转头看着阿拉梅，“你到底干了什么？不会想谋财害命吧？”</p><p>“我没有拖他下去……”</p><p>“我想试试，然后……失败了……”罗格和阿拉梅同时说。</p><p>少年无奈地把另一个杯子放上火前的烤架，说：“这杯是姜茶，待会喝了，酒喝一杯就好，肉桂和豆蔻吃多了不舒服。你们带衣服了吗？”</p><p>“带了带了，两件毛斗篷，还有厚毛衣羊毛袜。”</p><p>“行，你们随时叫我。”他转向罗格，“您是南边来的吧？我们这里比较……民风剽悍。”</p><p>罗格小口小口地抿着热饮，伸出另一只手来比了个大拇指。</p><p>他在阿拉梅的老家，一座位于维林诺西北海岸线的城市。一周之前，阿拉梅觉得到了见家长的时机了，便拉着罗格冒雪赶了几天路，谁知她家大门紧闭，门口的灯柱上挂了一个小牌子，上书“屋主出去玩啦不知道什么时候回”。阿拉梅再三和罗格解释她父母绝对没有讨厌罗格，这只是因为帖勒瑞行事都比较随便，忘了时间是常有的事，不在家里过大节也是正常操作。罗格住进了阿拉梅家的空客房，然后，将要持续二十多天的新年就开始了。</p><p>这里的冬天远远比提里安冷，过节的风俗当然也和提里安完全不同。新年的开始时间没有固定的日期，就看哪一天海上的冰结到了一尺半厚，这个日子一般就是来年一月一日前的十天左右，而且节日保留活动极其硬核——比任何一群精灵的风俗都要硬核——天要亮未亮一片蓝色的时候，在冰上挖洞，人自海岸线上的洞里跳进去，从冰盖下潜泳去下一个洞。洞和洞之间用绳子串着好些奖品，珠宝器皿布匹零食什么都有，离沙滩越远的地方礼品也越丰厚。</p><p>阿拉梅水性极好，罗格借着水下放的灯，看到她箭一样就窜出去了，再浮上来的时候已在几百米开外。她取回一包海蓝宝石原石还有一套红铜的厨具，蹦蹦跳跳地过来跟罗格说这些东西要带回提里安，她准备好好做饭不再随便瞎吃。罗格突然懵了头，说他也想试试，并再三声明他会游泳，像要劝服女朋友。阿拉梅给他腰上绑了条绳子，而她蹲在冰上随时准备捞他出来——绳子还真的派上用场了。</p><p>罗格喝完一杯热红酒，身上的海水也被最里层的两条大毛巾吸了干净，觉得自己终于活了。阿拉梅没了玩心，就在沙滩上换衣服，转眼间脱到聊胜于无的程度。罗格一声惊呼被他生生压了回去——他面前还有好几个人也在大庭广众下换衣服，脱得更光。放眼望去，大家都在这么干，晨光下好一片白花花的鳕鱼排。</p><p>入乡随俗，入乡随俗。</p><p>“待会去吃鱼锅吧？你得赶快吃点驱寒的东西，光喝饮料不够的，回家路远，还得生火现做。”</p><p>“都听你的。”罗格把阿拉梅的斗篷也裹在自己身上——理直气壮地。</p><p>她在他面前轻快地转着圈，薄薄的白裙子散开又收紧，她伸手过来牵他：“我想了好久了！特别好吃！”</p><p>罗格被她拉着慢慢地走，脑子里却在想，他和艾嘉摩斯是不是都喜欢和自己互补的对象。艾嘉摩斯胸小，所以他喜欢胸大的，不论男女都喜欢胸大的，大成罗格这样那就太完美了。罗格自己胸大臀翘，完全担得起“波涛汹涌”、“胸怀宽广”和“曲线火辣”，所以……他喜欢线条平顺的？严格来说阿拉梅也算不上平，但是和诺多比起来她就是平，像把一个诺多姑娘压缩了，水平面上的压缩力度比垂直面的大。这是神之子的天性吗？人类也是这样，精灵也是这样，从最早开始就是这样。这算不算以貌取人？可是精灵不就以貌取人吗，这也不是个贬义词。所谓相由心生什么的……他为什么下意识地就觉得它是贬义词呢？他从未因为外形而被人讨厌，他的朋友里也应该没有这样的人，既然他的整个生活环境都不存在负面的以貌取人，为什么？可能是在冰海里泡到脑子了吧，他今天的思维格外发散，各个问题都直击灵魂。</p><p>“就是那家店，”阿拉梅朝前指，“每年这个时间都改成早上开门，就是做游完泳的人的生意。平时可都是晚餐才开的。”</p><p>太阳还刚刚露了半边，藏在巷子里的店铺旗帜还得等两个小时才会被照亮。它上面没写字也没有纹样，就是一面素的深色旗子，也许有点暗纹吧，现在看着就是纯黑的一块布。</p><p>罗格突然说：“以前，梅格林的旗帜和它一模一样，形状也一样，没有打流苏，旗杆上不贴金不镶嵌，他也喜欢穿黑的。”</p><p>“他的审美超前了三个纪元诶！好强！”</p><p>在罗格这里，阿拉梅的回应称得上语出惊人，他彻底懵了。这是有史以来的第一次，居然有人正面评价了黑鼹家族的旗帜和领主的一身黑衣服。</p><p>“现在的建筑师都爱穿一身黑，一定要宽松，裁剪最好还不对称，左边裙摆高右边低，右边裤腿高左边低什么的。”她说，“我觉得挺好看的，不过我不喜欢廓形的上衣，我穿着像个戒灵。”</p><p>“第一纪元的时候肯定不是这样吧，我看书上说，他们拿着颜色往身上使劲堆，艾嘉摩斯和格洛芬德尔现在都是呢。”</p><p>“是啊，我那时候已经算穿得很素的了，还会戴条项链、系条别的色的腰带，梅格林真的是与众不同。”</p><p>店里的侍者引他俩入座，见罗格裹得像个过度包装的情人节礼盒，把他们带到了离壁炉很近的座位。</p><p>“还是老样子？”他问。</p><p>“对！诶等等，”她问罗格，“你吃辣吗？鮟鱇鱼肝吃吗？”</p><p>“辣的可以，现在吃再好不过了，鱼肝我没吃过。”</p><p>“鱼肝另外上吧，我们自己煮。”</p><p>“好嘞！”他哼着歌跑进后厨。</p><p>“他是老板的儿子。这里我从小吃到大的，当年我爸妈都以为我要和他结婚。”阿拉梅毫不避讳，“哈哈哈哈怎么可能呢，他喜欢男的啦。”</p><p>“我小时候，很多人都觉得爱情只可能发生在异性之间，魔苟斯破坏了世界，然后才有了同性的爱，当然还有求而不得，三角关系之类的。可能这就是为什么格洛芬德尔和艾克希里昂直到今天也不公布吧，以前是不想引人侧目，后来就变成习惯了。”</p><p>“这也不错，天知地知你知我知，多浪漫，当然要忽略你们这些好兄弟啦。”</p><p>“他俩隔三差五就能收到姑娘送的东西，还有送内裤的。那些女孩子都不知道。”</p><p>“那你呢？有人送你内裤吗？”</p><p>罗格本来就被热气熏红了脸，所以现下也看不出神色窘迫来：“内裤……没有，但是有收过花，次数很少。没什么人喜欢我这样的。”</p><p>“我很闷的，不善言谈不解风情害怕社交。”</p><p>他的脑袋里突然一声巨响，于是他借口要把斗篷好好地挂起来离开座位。他要控制不了自己的表情了，因为他想到，那个从来没有收到过花的人是梅格林，那个负面的“以貌取人”也是梅格林。他越想越觉得明白。他到底要有多在意梅格林，才能让他以一己之力扭转了一个词的定义——一个从语言诞生之初就存在的、根植于每一个精灵心里的词。</p><p>==================</p><p>“我们好久没有一起吃午饭了，”伊缀尔说，托着下巴看梅格林，“真怀念你还不怎么忙的日子。”她现在是贡多林的摄政王，可她的衣服首饰并没有随着头衔和职位的改变而变，她还穿白裙子戴金耳环，仍然赤足到处跑。梅格林就变了，他选了纯黑色的旗帜和徽章，自己的衣服也换成黑色。他的衣柜里仍挂着以前做的衣服，银蓝双色的长袍、白色裤袜、银丝背心之类的，他把那些衣服一道搬去了黑鼹宫殿的卧室。</p><p>他和伊缀尔一黑一白，一个白得彻底，一个黑得彻底，完完全全的反面。</p><p>一桌子菜蒸腾着喷香扑鼻的水汽，梅格林的面前摆着一碗橙黄色的质地浓稠的鱼汤，是他从前非常喜欢的菜，放了很多蔬菜和香料，炖到全部软烂之后捣成泥，便有了这样的颜色。垫汤碗的大盘子上摆了两块脆饼，也是他喜欢的做法，低度发酵的无调味白面用烧热的石头烙熟。他把心思从衣服和颜色上收回来，这才发现自己真的很饿。</p><p>“我的老师是罗格，我也学了他废寝忘食那套，虽然这样并不好。最近是没有继续找矿脉了，我回去研究能预警敌人的金属，这种活更是一开始就停不下来。”</p><p>“这个我知道，涌泉家去战场了，城墙从别的地方抽调了好多人手。你那有派人去吗？”</p><p>“把能打的都送过去了，人数实在不多。”</p><p>“别急，慢慢就多起来了，罗格的这支军队也花了很长之间才组起来，快两百年了吧。”</p><p>“首先还得是工匠，”梅格林微笑，“能不能上战场都是次要的了，毕竟我也不行，哪有领主待在原地、手下去前线冲锋的道理。”</p><p>“也不是不行，领袖不一定要自己上战场，就看怎么把话说圆了，你必定没问题。”</p><p>梅格林眨眨眼睛，伊缀尔看到他的黑眼圈越发深重，青黑色甚至蔓延上了眼皮，便问道：“你是不是很久都没好好睡觉了？是干活太卖力还是睡不着？”</p><p>“都有吧……是啊，很久了，一直睡不好眼睛有点不舒服。”他一边切盘里的羊排一边说，“从联盟计划进攻开始，我和罗格就想赶在战争打响前把预警金属研发出来，当然没有成功。”</p><p>“不过你们也快了，不是吗？”</p><p>“让刀剑随心愿发光，这是很早以前就能做到的了。它的关键是精神力，通过触摸传导。这个技术和预警本质不一样，我们只能做到让武器在使用者感觉到紧张的时候发光，这完全没有用。”他看到伊缀尔笑了，于是自己也笑了，“我们都觉得预警技术的核心也是精神，虽然没摸到门路，但肯定有的，因为这种东西真的存在过。接下来得等罗格回来，需要他的记忆，他本来就了解奥克，这次出征还会见到别的敌人，说不定把记忆打进去就行了呢。”</p><p>“类似这样吗？”伊缀尔突然说。她伸出一根手指点着玻璃水杯，一股熟悉的能量透过玻璃传进水，激起一圈一圈的波纹。波纹被杯子弹回，和新生的撞出细碎的水花。</p><p>“对……”梅格林呢喃道，“就是这种感觉，像波纹，很规律，把平面变成曲面。”</p><p>“堂姑教的。她无需接触就能让水面产生波纹，然后用它占卜，她看到她的未来不在维林诺，毫不犹豫地跟着爷爷走了。她说我们家的金发女孩子都会这个。”她笑着轻轻摇头，“那时候我太小了，她说的话我听不懂，然后再也没见到她。”</p><p>“那……黑头发的女孩子呢？”</p><p>“啊，这个倒是没有说过。我也在想姑母会不会也有什么能力，她太与众不同了，总得有点原因吧。”</p><p>梅格林差一点就说出芬国昐葬礼上的事，但他憋住了，这种事情还是永远都不要说比较好。</p><p>两人吃完了主菜，开始慢慢地吃餐后甜点，伊缀尔并不喜欢今天的柠檬奶油布丁，有一下没一下地挖着，一次只挖米粒大的一点。</p><p>“最近城里有传言——也不是最近，在联盟决定开战那会就有了——有点困扰我。”</p><p>“说你的旗帜和衣服太黑了？”</p><p>“不是这个，这个我真的无所谓。是……有人说我留在城里不去战场，是为了摄政王的位置，甚至，我会来到贡多林，也是为了王位。还有人说，我本来是要去打仗的，但是为了隐藏野心，又选择留下来。”他苦笑，“我一直觉得有很多人不喜欢我，一直在怀疑那到底是我的臆想还是真有其事，我没有证据，因为所有人都对我很友好。现在——”</p><p>“你连竖琴家的卫兵都打不过，让你去打仗是疯了吧。”伊缀尔摇头。</p><p>“我也管不好一个国家，不可能的，我满脑子都是数据和图纸。”</p><p>“我就不问都是谁了，知道了也没什么用，人的嘴是不能堵的。”</p><p>“而且法不责众。”梅格林说。</p><p>伊缀尔叹气：“干这活真的好忙，平时我帮我爸看材料签文件，现在没人帮我。我都快一周没出去散步了，你想去转转晒太阳吗？再来两瓶甜酒？”</p><p>梅格林自然答应了，他挎着一个小篮子和伊缀尔一道去了远一些的花园，看她一路摘了好些花戴在头上。他想不起来自己多久没在午后出过门，他的眼睛被阳光刺得流泪，然后浑身都像针扎一样难受，明明现在已经不热了，他想逃回家，洗个澡拉上窗帘钻进被子，虽然钻进去也睡不着，但是总归要舒服些的。</p><p>他们在一座小亭子下停住脚步——其实只有四根细细的柱子，顶上蒙的是白纱——坐在草地上。梅格林铺开布，把小托盘、点心和酒摆上去。</p><p>“我爸根本不管老一辈的规矩，什么女儿不能继承王位，他觉得这种法条莫名其妙根本站不住脚。不过这件事没几个人知道，而且更多的人从来不会质疑传统习俗和规定的合理性。很早之前，你刚来不久吧，你和我说你觉得贡多林很好，所有人都很友好，觉得大家都过得很开心。当然不是这样的，我想你也发现了。”</p><p>“是的，我也发现了。”——其实他想说，他从一开始就知道，只是为了不被讨厌才那么说。他总能准确判断别人的真实态度，不管对方演得有好，伪装有多少层。他永远都没有证据，永远只有模糊的直觉，这不是读心——传说盖拉德丽尔就会，她的蓝眼睛像芬国昐的凛吉尔——所以不可对人言。他快被逼疯了，以前是不停地骂自己是个满脑子被害妄想的忘恩负义的人渣、道德败坏，现在是揭开了血淋淋的事实。</p><p>“我很愿意做这个工作，我相信自己能做一个好领袖，我从小到大看的学的都是这些——虽然我希望永远都不要有那一天吧。做公主很好，至少还有至亲长辈，怎么说都是幸福的。而在此以外，我会谈恋爱结婚，水到渠成就生个孩子，我不会因此就被框死了，我可以成为谁的母亲谁的妻子，但我不会仅仅如此。很多人——不论男女，并没有这个自由。你有什么能力，你有什么价值，你就成了它。而很多人并非自己选择如此，和你不一样。”</p><p>“更不是所有人都很友好。精灵以貌取人到了令人发指的程度。长得不好看就是邪恶的半兽人混血，人没邪恶都要被逼反了。这个国度里还有很多很多不被信任的人，比如罗格，他用了很多年才洗清叛徒的嫌疑。亲族从地狱里逃出来了，迎接他们的绝对不是宴席和花。也许都是魔苟斯的阴影吧，但是早在艾尔达诞生以前，世界就已经是这样了，我也不知道该怪谁。”</p><p>伊缀尔笑笑：“这些话没处说的，只有你了。”</p><p>梅格林给她倒酒，用行动表示他很愿意听。而她没喝，用手指沾着酒在托盘上画起贝尔兰的地图，画完的时候说：“这场仗不可能打赢，神之子无法战胜大能者，命运不会让我们成功，不能让联盟会合。还会歌颂这些死亡。”</p><p>她画出梅斯罗斯的进攻路线：“路途遥远，想让这里出问题太容易了，如果我是魔苟斯我会这么做。大概就是靠一个叛徒吧，从安格班出来投奔了大堂伯，像罗格一样花了很久证明自己的忠心，实则用来打出致命一击。说到这个，这能怪他吗？他到底是受害者还是凶手？罪魁祸首到底是魔苟斯还是命运本身？”</p><p>梅格林的脑袋和双耳在发出高频的“嗡嗡”，开始让他心神不宁，后来让他头疼，整个右半边头像已经被切下来了，从怪石嶙峋的陡坡上扔了下去，他的眼睛睁不开，眼球要在阳光和伊缀尔的光下爆炸。</p><p>“我完全不懂打仗，我只希望，以后不要再参加葬礼了。”他强撑着说出这句话。</p><p>伊缀尔叹了口气，没说话。梅格林再也忍不下去，找了个理由匆匆告辞，骑上马飞奔回家把自己扔到床上，衣服都没有换。他灌了一瓶安神药，把脸埋在枕头里无声地尖叫，喊到筋疲力尽，终于昏昏沉沉地睡着了。第二天醒来后，他又照常去了工坊，呆到凌晨才出来。</p><p>后来，信使先大部队回城，果真带来了惨败和至高王芬巩的死。三天后城门大开，进城的人数远远多于当初派去的一万人。这里是第二家族最后的阵地了。梅格林知道图尔贡一定会为大哥办葬礼，没有尸体没有遗物也会办。于是他翻过高处的栏杆摔断了腿，避过了又一个血亲的葬礼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.<br/>艾嘉摩斯家的大门对面种着一棵松树，有好些年头了，长得足有六层楼高。它现在开了花，整棵树成了一个巨型烛台。艾嘉摩斯一直觉得松树的花特别像蜡烛，他干脆就用了点小手段，让它们都发起光，是很温柔的微光，能略略照亮路面又不会晃到邻居。</p><p>此时，一个下雨的夜晚，他看到罗格从树下穿过，没有披斗篷也没有打伞，散开的头发一缕一缕黏在胸口，他推开二楼的窗叫住罗格。</p><p>“快进来换身衣服！你怎么又不带伞？”他站在门口把人迎进去。等关好门，风停了，他皱着鼻子闻罗格身上的味道，又说：“你去曼督斯神殿了？”</p><p>“没进去，我是要去找欧洛因的，他不在。”</p><p>“你想用哪一个浴室？我重新布置了二楼的，安了粉水晶贴面，要不去试试？我还有新款茶味浴盐！”虽这么说，他根本不给罗格应答的时间，推着他上楼梯。</p><p>洗好澡，罗格光着上半身出来，周围蒸腾着热气，艾嘉摩斯扔给他嫩黄色的丝绸长袍，他用干毛巾裹好头发，边走向客厅边穿衣服。</p><p>“你老婆今天不回来？”</p><p>橙子肉桂炖红酒的香气飘出来，他说：“又睡工坊了，我想去陪她，还被赶出来了。人家独守空闺啊凄风苦雨漫漫长夜何以解愁啊！”</p><p>“我要薰衣草蜂蜜和荞麦蜂蜜各一勺。”罗格走进厨房，“长夜寂寞可以去打铁。”</p><p>“我的工坊就在后院，我不得被邻居打死？来，尝尝我的和你老婆老家的哪个好喝。”</p><p>罗格摇头：“场合不一样心境不一样，喝出来的味道没有可比性。”</p><p>“那可不，那边的酒是雪中送炭久旱逢甘霖，我这就是个深夜小甜品。话说，他们为什么不怕冷？怎么可能不怕冷啊我的天！我之前都不知道那个地方还有城市，放在第一纪元，那里就接着冰峡啊。这岂不就是，如果第一纪，他们跟着走冰峡，我们这帮提里安的冻得死去活来，他们可以开开心心地开派对？”</p><p>“的确是这样，在那边呆久了，体质变了吧，就像木精灵能在很细的树枝上跳一样，让我们去估计会直接摔死，两秒都不用。阿拉梅的哥哥交了个从中州来的女朋友，我见过她，真的很厉害，爬树比我平地跑步还快。”</p><p>“伊露维塔啊！”他嘻嘻笑，“既然你来了，我就有借口再吃块蛋糕了！你吃吗？等等，你吃饭没有？”</p><p>“没有，赶得急，吃了个苹果。”</p><p>“你等着，我去给你做点快的。”</p><p>罗格在客厅里等他，一边擦头发，擦到甩不出水滴之后挪到了火边烘烤。春天的雨夜还是很冷的，因为湿度高所以冷得透心凉，蹲在火边的舒服劲不亚于鹅毛大雪天烤火。</p><p>“来喽！”艾嘉摩斯端着一个大盘子，上面有两块浇了水果酱的鸡胸肉，一点炒蛋，还有一撮绿色蔬菜。罗格安安静静地吃，很快就收干净整个盘子，他自己把盘子拿去厨房洗了，又倒了一杯酒，重新回客厅坐下。</p><p>“晚上要不就住这里？”</p><p>“你直接给了我一件睡衣，我肯定要住的。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，我好想你的胸啊！快给我抱抱。”</p><p>“以前可以，现在还是不要比较好。我发现我以前喜欢过男的，所以严格来说，我这是占了你便宜。”</p><p>“就是你之前说的那个想不起来的人？是男的？知道是谁了吗？”</p><p>罗格抬眼看他，盯得艾嘉摩斯心里发毛，心想“不会是我吧”。</p><p>“梅格林。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯嘴里的红酒喷了出去，还好地毯的颜色深，看不出来。</p><p>“排除所有不可能，剩下的唯一一个人，看着再不对头也就是他了。何况，其实还是有迹可循的。”</p><p>“所以，是真的，你喜欢过你学生？”</p><p>“是真的，以前我没意识到，可能还受到了什么力量的干扰，但是现在我知道了，所以我以后不能说自己是个纯直男。等我再搞清楚一点，我就告诉阿拉梅。”</p><p>“你会吓到她吗……”</p><p>“我已经提过了，她可能不是我的初恋，无始而终的也叫恋，她说我的道德标准真高。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯连连点头：“真的，比我高，要我就不说了，自己都没意识到算什么初恋。所以你是怎么发现的？就真靠一点一点排除？”</p><p>“也不光是这样，我发现我对很多事情的看法与大众不同，但是不应该那样的，是梅格林影响的我。比如，我觉得很多词——本来是中性或者褒义的，都是讽刺。自愿的爱不一定真的有爱。如果父母不爱孩子，也是理所应当，并不是说这就是对的或是正常的——”</p><p>“嗯嗯我明白你的意思，不用把它们当成什么邪恶的东西，既然存在就是正常的。”</p><p>“我得非常非常在意他，才会如此，因为以前我真的不是这么想的。”</p><p>“而且，我突然想起来他说过的话，以前也忘了。原来我真的会忘掉东西啊，是被我自己删掉了吧，还是被梅格林？”</p><p>“他能篡改你的记忆？也对，都说他的眼睛非常锐利，写进历史书了，应该是的吧，我也和他不是很熟。”</p><p>罗格摇头：“哪里能，他不行的，应该是我自己。他的精神能力是我见过的所有人中，最没有攻击性的。不仅没有攻击性，而且，真的没什么用。”</p><p>“你以前不会把这个也忘了吧？”</p><p>“可能是，或者没有忘，就是锁进了保险箱，现在才想起密码。”罗格用手指点着脑袋。</p><p>“他的能力到底是什么？既然你都那么说了，肯定不是读心。”</p><p>“虽然我不喜欢在背后说人隐私，而且梅格林应该很介意被人知道。但是你应该能帮我。而且，”罗格的神色有点恍惚，“不要做别人唯一的听众，也不要把人当做唯一的听众。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“这句话就被我藏起来了，梅格林说的，应该是在泪雨之战后的什么时间。当时发生了什么呢，隐隐约约觉得不大对。”</p><p>“梅格林不会读心，但是他知道每一个人对他的真实态度。他从不参加葬礼，因为他能体验别人的死亡，他不想在人前失态，再折磨自己一次。很痛苦，而且真的没有用。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯闻言抖了一下，杯子里的红酒又洒了一点出来。</p><p>“你是什么样的人，就会有什么样的能力，它就是你最迫切的希望。你能让东西发光，格洛芬德尔能预言，能在亡者的世界行走，盖拉德丽尔可以用精神改变物质世界，我以前也许就能删掉自己的记忆。所以梅格林应该毫无攻击性，不对，他只会伤害自己，他想死，所以在死前用别人的人生演习。”</p><p>“那么问题来了，所谓的背叛，真相到底是什么？命运真的能完全不合理吗？”</p><p>“所以你今天去了曼督斯？是啊，不合理。”</p><p>“我知道的，安格班对死志坚决的精灵来说毫无威慑力，我以前说我就是他，现在我知道了我不是。召唤死亡，它来了，这个过程谁都不能打断。多么好的借口，天时地利人和，为什么还会有后面的事。梅格林的故事完全不合理，可惜一个目击者都没有，除了大能者。”</p><p>“你还会去曼督斯的吧，要不带上格洛芬德尔？他能看到挂毯。”</p><p>“去，但是我不用看挂毯，我只要知道，梅格林到底在不在曼督斯，只要有答案了就行，别的不重要。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯愣了几秒，然后捂住脸，用力揉着额头，说：“有可能吗？”</p><p>“应该有。”</p><p>“这就不要告诉阿拉梅了吧？”</p><p>“不能说的，这个时代的人不应该明白这些。”</p><p>“做你唯一的听众我很荣幸，你千万别介意，我说的是实话，我就爱打探这些秘密。”</p><p>“我和你真的不一样，我和梅格林和你都不一样。”罗格笑了，突然红了眼睛，“梅格林失踪之前，还在研究涂料。”</p><p>“什么涂料？等等我想想，泪雨之战后面你们在做什么？龙，炎魔，火焰？防火涂料？的确，你家翻修过一次，就是为了它吧？”</p><p>“对，就是它。最后一个配方做完了，测试成功，然后他就失踪了，就像去赴约。”</p><p> </p><p>=========================</p><p>门口的侍从说罗格在换药，想拦住梅格林。</p><p>罗格在屋里大声说：“请进，都七个月没见面了。”</p><p>梅格林开门进屋，果真满室浓郁的药味，医生在罗格背后用手术刀刮掉失去供血的肌肉组织，然后敷上药，重新包扎好。他身上有一半的绷带已经换过了，还待处理的也全拆了，露出形状各异的伤口，都发黑，透着下面新生的活肉。</p><p>梅格林不打扰医生，他在沙发上坐下，一言不发也不动，桌上摆着茶壶和安静的杯子，他也不给自己倒水喝。这次出血量很小，需要处理的伤口面积也很小，整个过程干净优雅，罗格的表情和姿态就好像后面站着的人是在给他编头发——如果不是这样，梅格林根本不会被放进室内。</p><p>“可以了，大概再有一个月就不需要动刀子了。”医生笑着收拾好托盘里的红纱布，“止痛药还需要吗？”</p><p>“还有剩的，这次就不用了，谢谢你。”</p><p>医生告辞，梅格林这才给自己和罗格都倒了水，把杯子放在罗格手边的小桌子上。</p><p>“我的腿都长好了，你居然花了这么久。”他在刚才医生用过的椅子上坐下。</p><p>“这很快了，现在的药和手法都好得多，带着毒和诅咒的伤哪可能那么快。”他笑着喝完一杯水，“又不能缝，新长出来的肉都会腐烂，只能一层一层地割，等毒全解。”</p><p>“影响不了以后。”他活动手指，手还是很灵活有力，他手腕和小臂的伤口都长好了，留下几条黑印子，“真的没事，以前比这严重多了，拖了好几年，我不也好好的吗。”他伸手去摸梅格林的头，没有揉，只是顺着光滑的发丝摸了两下。梅格林想握住他的手蹭几下，罗格的体温高，如果用脸贴上去一定很舒服。</p><p>“你是怎么回事？怎么能摔着？熬夜又喝多酒了？”他收回手。</p><p>梅格林想着，罗格大概是吃了药，自制力有所降低吧。大半年没见，他的话变多了，何况现在也不是教学场合。但是他知道罗格吃的都是什么，那些药剂并没有这个作用。</p><p>“我啊，酒倒是没喝，可能就是累狠了吧，加上听到信使带来的消息。”</p><p>“没事，不想告诉我就不要勉强自己。”</p><p>“我没……”梅格林下意识地要否认，随即收了声。</p><p>“说出来很痛苦的话，别说了，对自己好一点。”</p><p>“好。”梅格林认真地点头，“而且可能，也会让你觉得痛苦。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？我又不是你。”</p><p>“你这么聪明，这么温柔，肯定能理解我，就像你是我一样。你要保持心情愉快，这一次好得这么快也有心情好的原因在内吧，如果我让你不高兴了，我岂不就是伤了你，那样我也会很难受，你说的，我要对自己好一点。”</p><p>“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“我知道，我能感觉到，我知道所有人对我的态度，还知道别的。”梅格林点着太阳穴，“这是个秘密，天知地知你知我知。”</p><p>他笑着继续说：“我第一次看到你是在一场宴会上，你进门和人说了一句话就走了，我在人群里偷看你。从那时我就知道，你不讨厌我，称不上喜欢，因为你不认识我，但是绝对不讨厌我，正好我很想做工匠，所以就来拜师了。”</p><p>“原来如此，”罗格说，“你辛苦了。”</p><p>梅格林的眼睛一下子红了，哽咽道：“是啊，我说了，就像你是我一样。抱歉……”</p><p>“可是我毕竟不是你，我的心情有没有变坏，只有我自己知道。”</p><p>“真的吗？”他抬起头看罗格。</p><p>罗格笑道：“真的，你终于说了一句心里话，想说的一直憋着也对自己不好，所以我很高兴。”</p><p>“那……那太好了！我听说这场战争，安格班用了火攻。”</p><p>“对，矮人有防火材料，但那是他们的天赋，我们学不来。”</p><p>“我想研究我们能用的防火技术，现在有了一点想法，是大概原理，如果有一种材料，它本身的燃点就很高，而且是多层或者孔隙结构，内部打满惰性气体——热力的不良导体，密封好，遭遇高温的时候它不会像钢铁一样整体软化垮塌，而是一层一层剥落，就像木头。”</p><p>“这种结构还能稳定，自然里不存在，难点就是它了。”</p><p>“我们找到了一条新矿脉，有以前没见过的成分，说不定能用上。”</p><p>“你说得我心痒了，”罗格叹气，“再等几个月吧。”</p><p>梅格林站起来：“我就不打扰你了，我要回去吃饭，下午继续干活。”</p><p>“快去吧。”</p><p>“你要快点！预警金属等着你呢，光靠我做不出来。等你去工坊了，我要约你出去野餐。”</p><p>“好，我也想。”他没有起身送梅格林出去，“一直呆在这个房间真的无聊。”</p><p>“野餐的话，我想在傍晚。”</p><p>“为了避光吧，天天不睡觉，晒太阳很难受。”</p><p>“是啊，你看你真的理解我。”</p><p>“这个我经历过。”罗格挥手，“早点睡，这些活都不是一日之功，今天做不完还有明天。”</p><p>梅格林回到自己的家，好好地吃了午饭，等了半个小时上床去睡午觉。他抱着枕头昏昏欲睡，却在真要睡着前惊醒，满脑子都是“明天”这个词。</p><p>罗格喜欢在通宵工作之后看日出，“庆祝明天来了”，他也不信今天不行还有明天，那都是无可奈何。他们没有无尽的明天，这是一场必输的战争，一个必毁的国度，还有很多必死的人，还未有开始就已经有了终结。他和罗格都知道。口中的话只是个安慰，所以他们都会自虐一般地疯狂工作，累到害怕阳光。他们有宁愿不容于这座光辉之城也要完成的使命，只要不死，工匠的使命就没有尽头。</p><p>梅格林还没预知到自己的死，听说精灵在死前都能看到终结，具体的时间地点方式，有的人会尝试逃避命运，最后都会回到正轨，有的会选择提前结束。梅格林知道自己不会活很长——能活很长的人不应该有他那样演绎死亡的能力，但至少还有不短的时间，应该还可以做不少事。他想着自己应该不会提前召唤死亡，多几天时间说不定能解决一点问题造福后人。但是如果最后的时间没有意义了呢？</p><p>为什么会这么想？战争打响了才会出现有时间但没有意义的情况，可是战争就是终结，它的时间不算在内。那么他为什么会觉得战争就是自己的终结？明明世上有千万种死法。他是工匠，靠着手和脑袋能在任何一个地方立足，只要活过了战争就好。他在心底里希望自己活不过吧，他有这么爱这座城市吗？好像也没有。就像他的白公主，她也没那么爱贡多林，却还是死在这里了。这是一个可以放心去死的地方。对梅格林来说也是吗？他只有南埃尔摩斯和贡多林，相比之下还是贡多林吧。</p><p>他又觉得心里轻松了一些，连续几天都休息得不错，便再次带着黑鼹家族的人去探寻矿脉，几来几回再加上分析材料的时间，三个月就过去了，平原上的各种麦子都熟了，金黄的一片。他等着医生终于放罗格出门，如约请他去野餐。</p><p>他们坐在一块收割完的稻田上，风吹日晒了几天的秸秆变脆了，上面还垫着一层蓬松的碎叶子和厚毯子，坐着并不扎。麦子和秸秆有种仿佛是烘烤出来的甜香，和野餐带着的各种便携的食物非常搭。罗格手脚摊开躺在秸秆上，大口地呼吸，难得露出了满足的表情。</p><p>“罗格老师有喜欢的人吗？”</p><p>“还没有，我比较爱工作。”</p><p>“我也是，总觉得时间不够用，根本没法分心。那你有被表白过吗？”</p><p>“应该算是有的吧，门口放了礼物，还不留名字。”</p><p>“如果我去送礼物，我也会不留名。”梅格林看着罗格的眼睛，深色的虹膜有了一圈橙黄，像个黄金戒指，“我知道我喜欢对方，我把心意送出去了，这样就好。”</p><p>“你有想送礼的人吗？情人节快来了。”</p><p>“有是有，但是不能在情人节送。你和伊缀尔。我已经告诉你了，那送你礼物就没有意思了。”</p><p>“你有收到过礼物吗？”</p><p>“没有，我也不想收到啦。”</p><p>罗格点头，这个话题结束了，两人讨论起梅格林的研究，他掏出随身的笔记本给罗格，他趁着还没沉进山里的太阳快速阅读起来。</p><p>“看上去真的可行，”他说，“可能得做成小体积，然后用某种结构连起来。你这是给建筑做的吧，装备的考虑过吗？”</p><p>“我只能想到刻蚀纹，它不能量产。打一套盔甲要大半年，那是特权，就没有意义了。”</p><p>“为结束的那天做好准备。”罗格说，对着沉下去的太阳一口喝干酒。</p><p>“你居然会直接说出来。”</p><p>“我知道你也这么想。”</p><p>“为什么我们的对话，到最后都会转到这么悲伤的地方？”</p><p>“我不悲伤，”罗格摇头，“它就像，人要吃饭，要呼吸，冬天要穿衣服一样。”</p><p>梅格林笑了：“说实话我也不觉得，大逆不道，只能和你说说。”</p><p>他们碰了杯。</p><p>丰收季之后是情人节，梅格林睡到中午才起来，发现对花园的窗台上放了一个多色的菊花花环，上面挂着黄铜的护手扳指和小卡片，上书“感觉您用得上”，是他没见过的字体。第一份不留名的情人节礼物。他试戴了一下那个戒指，发现它太小了，只能戴在无名指上，这就没什么用了。他摘了扳指，拆下几朵花放进室内的水盆，卧室里便有了清淡的花香。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>最后的礼物是罗格送的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.</p><p>春天又过去一个月，纷乱的色彩逐渐被愈渐浓郁的绿色取代，离罗格的工坊不远的一棵榆树结了果实，一大串一大串像青葡萄又像花的穗子挂了满树，他突然想起阿拉梅刚认识他的时候就说等春天来了去找她，她给他做榆钱蛋糕。罗格熄了炉火，把锻打到一半的铁毡用布裹好，锁上工坊的门，而后去摘了一小筐榆钱准备带去阿拉梅那里。从工坊到阿拉梅家要经过自己家，他在门口停下马，进去切了几片火腿，又装了几个鸡蛋和洋蓟。他怕鸡蛋会被颠碎，又懒得拿厚布一个一个地裹，干脆全揣在怀里，一个口袋塞一个鸡蛋。半路上他想着自己怀里的蛋，傻傻地笑起来——爱尔温可以变成海鸥，女精灵变的海鸥应该也是女孩子，那她会生蛋吗？</p><p>提里安在山上，海拔差异导致各地的小气候不同，阿拉梅这边要更冷更干，她门口的榆树叶子间还只有小小的绿穗子。罗格想着幸好他顺手带了，不然他跑了五分之一个提里安就是和阿拉梅去熟得不能再熟的餐馆吃一顿“家常便饭”。</p><p>她的店里还有客人，一对挑发夹的小情侣，罗格和他们打了声招呼，把几兜菜从马褡裢里提到桌子上，又从胸口的袋子里一个一个地掏出鸡蛋。他在小工坊的椅子上坐下，随手拿起阿拉梅的珠宝设计书翻看，那边的小情侣在绿色和蓝色间纠结，阿拉梅怂恿他俩干脆两个都买了算了，笑声不断。</p><p>待客人开开心心地走了，阿拉梅把牌子翻了个面关了店，盘腿坐在罗格旁边的桌子上，捏起两片生的榆钱塞进嘴里嚼起来，露出满意的表情。罗格从书中抬起头，嘴里就被塞了一把榆钱，他下意识地嚼起来，一股既像葡萄又像麦草的甜香越来越浓。他冲阿拉梅点头，女孩捡掉挂在他嘴角的碎叶子咯咯地笑。</p><p>“这熟得刚好，再过一周就老了。”</p><p>“那我再去摘一点？反正我家那里也没人吃这个，随便摘。”</p><p>“不用啦，到那时候我这棵树就好了，还能吃好久呢。这也就图个季节感，就那一星期，多了也没意思了。”</p><p>“艾嘉摩斯准备出菜谱书，给了我样本，”罗格指着洋蓟，“我今天想试试。”</p><p>“他好厉害！你准备做什么？”</p><p>“火腿和洋葱炒香，然后煎熟洋蓟，窝里打个蛋，他说做起来很快，如果刀工好前后就二十分钟。”</p><p>“好啊，你做这个，我去做榆钱。你带了好多来，一个蛋糕一个饼怎么样？我这里还有小牛肋排，可以剁成馅填进去。我反正吃不完，靠你了。”</p><p>“我没问题，我今天打了一天铁。”</p><p>“你还洗了澡，真香。我给你多塞点牛肉。”</p><p>她飞快地在罗格脸上亲了一口，拎着小篓子哼着歌去二楼。罗格拿好东西跟上去，又被指挥着去院子里摘香草，迷迭香百里香甜罗勒叶和牛至。他发现这四种植物里有三种他都不认识——认识甜罗勒叶是因为它可以做糖，别的都是炖菜煎肉排的时候才用的。以前的他做的饭连行军伙食都不如，现在只会买现成的混合香料，他压根就没见过那些植物活着的样子。阿拉梅牵着他一起去摘，指着满院子的小青草一个一个地教他认。</p><p>“别吃生牛至！”她拍罗格的胳膊阻止他把半片叶子往嘴里塞，“牛至有绒毛，呛嗓子。”</p><p>“真的！”他捏起一根嫩枝条对着光看。</p><p>“而且生的没什么味道。”她把各种草泡在冷水里清洗，“我种了小茴香，还没长出来，等开花了可以做茶喝。”</p><p>“有去年的吗？我从来都不知道小茴香可以做茶。”</p><p>“我喝完了。”她转过头来嘻嘻笑，“它润嗓子助消化。”</p><p>“认识你之后我才知道原来我们的饮食习惯差别这么大。”</p><p>“我也是，帮我把香草都切碎，”她递过去甩干水的篮子，“我以为都差不多的，我那无非就是鱼多一点。我发现提里安很少有店卖罂粟籽，它又不好自己种，我好久没吃罂粟籽面包了。”</p><p>“提里安从中洲来的人比较多。罂粟壳是人类的万用药，止咳止泻止痛，但是它用久了会上瘾，这辈子就离不开了，一段时间不吃就会很痛苦。第二家族的领地里禁种罂粟，我们有别的止痛药。”</p><p>“但是罂粟籽做面包真的很好吃。”</p><p>“你说得我好奇了。”</p><p>“跟我回老家！买一堆带过来。”</p><p>她已经把蛋糕糊拌好了装进模具，开始把榆钱和面粉和在一起揉成粉绿的团、搓成剂子，然后揪出块来搓圆，中间按下一个窝，填上粉红的牛肉馅。灶上的大锅和蒸架早就架好，里面的水咕噜咕噜地喷着白汽，甜的和咸的两层入锅，盖好盖子，她坐上空出来的操作台看罗格做饭。</p><p>洋蓟的绿色部分全部切掉，留能吃的白底，泡在柠檬水里。切菜的时候平底煎锅里已经下了火腿碎、洋葱碎和香料，正用小火慢煎。洋葱在慢慢地变软变透明，浓郁的甜的烟熏肉香冲击人的鼻子和味蕾。罗格把火腿和洋葱推到锅边，将洋蓟铺在中间的油面上，盖好锅盖，对着旁边的菜谱掐时间。</p><p>“糟了，要用鹌鹑蛋或者鸽子蛋，我只有鸡蛋。”</p><p>阿拉梅耸肩道：“那就只放蛋黄嘛，体积应该差不多，正好我不喜欢吃蛋白。”</p><p>“这样的话味道不对吧？”</p><p>“我反正吃不出来。”</p><p>“你说得对，我也吃不出来。”罗格笑道，“蛋白拿来干什么？”</p><p>“给我，打发了做蛋白霜给你带走。”她不喜欢吃太甜的，蛋白霜这种约等于全是糖的东西她肯定不吃。</p><p>阿拉梅不喜欢做正菜，但是做各种小点心确实有一手，样子够不够精美不说，味道都是绝对不差的。罗格美滋滋地分离蛋黄，用大勺子小心地倒进洋蓟上的窝，又盖好锅盖再闷几分钟。</p><p>“这些火腿和洋葱呢？”</p><p>罗格又仔细地看了一遍菜谱的最后，说：“看来是不吃的，就要个味道。”</p><p>阿拉梅伸头过去看了一眼，叫道：“这么多！都快把洋蓟埋了！拿来做馅饼？”</p><p>“我放太多了，我把带来的菜全切了，其实只用三分之一。”他想去挠头，想到手上还有洋葱的味道，便转头去看锅。</p><p>“留着留着，明天吃馅饼！做个酥皮，加孜然胡椒和牛肉馅！”阿拉梅跳下桌子，去看蒸锅，“我这里好了。”</p><p>“我也好了。”</p><p>菜出锅装盘，端到院子菜地中的小桌子上，阿拉梅开了一瓶甜白葡萄酒，就用店里招待客人的珐琅茶杯装。艾嘉摩斯肯定要跳出来说甜酒配牛肉和熏火腿不对味，但是罗格和阿拉梅才不管这些。</p><p>饭后，阿拉梅果真熬了糖浆冲进蛋白打发烤了蛋白糖，又做了油酥团，放在密封盒里留着明天用。罗格在一边给她打下手，等全都做完了，天已经很晚了，如果这时候回家，他得大半夜才能到。</p><p>“今天就睡我这？我的床有两米宽呢。”</p><p>“睡一张床是不是有点不好？我们还没结婚呢……”</p><p>“你想换人吗？”</p><p>“肯定不想。”</p><p>“我也不想，所以管他呢，早一天晚一天而已怕什么。直接全办了又怕什么。”</p><p>“别这样别这样！”罗格连忙叫住她，“仪式感不能在这上面省啊！”</p><p>阿拉梅畅快地笑：“听你的！我是帖勒瑞，随便得很。”</p><p>春天的晚上还是冷的，人又懒得去烧壁炉，阿拉梅的被子很厚，轻轻的蓬松的一条羽绒被，已经被她常用的木质香和马鞭草味腌入味了，又清凉又温暖。罗格的体温也高，她一直往罗格怀里钻，脸埋在他胸口，胳膊和腿把他结结实实地缠得动都动不了——游泳能快成那样，力气绝对不小。但正好，他睡觉就像挺尸，躺下去是什么姿势，第二天醒来就是什么姿势。</p><p>“睡前问你一个问题。”</p><p>“说呀。”热气喷在他胸口，他竭尽全力不动不抖，不然阿拉梅又要叫着调侃他胸大。</p><p>“如果你的好朋友找你倾诉痛苦，超出了你的承受能力，你会怎么办？”</p><p>“超出了？那也没法承受啊，我帮不了他，劝不了开导不了，也没法往心里去，就跟他说明白了，你说的我都在听但是我不能帮你做什么。”</p><p>“如果真的能超出承受能力就不往心里去，这还真是个好办法。”</p><p>“超出了，我理解不了了，怎么往心里去？”她抬头看罗格。</p><p>“你说得对。”他低头亲阿拉梅的额头。</p><p>“但是如果能理解，”阿拉梅话锋一转，“不是说我，我肯定不行的，如果他来的次数太多了，我会远离他吧。虽然听上去感觉很残忍，但是我比较重要。把精力都花在这个朋友身上了，我怎么办？这种倾诉接收的关系持续久了，我决定不继续了，对他造成的伤害更大吧。”</p><p>“你好聪明，到底是怎么学会这些的？”</p><p>“我也不知道，顺着自己的意愿来，人之常情？不过仔细想想，我还真没遇到你说的这种事，我也就是纸上谈兵。”</p><p>“遇不到比较好。”</p><p>“那肯定的，我觉得我也不会遇到吧，我的朋友们一个一个都可开心了，最多就是摔断腿哭一哭。”</p><p>“以后如果我摔伤了我要和你哭。”</p><p>“好啊！我还没见过你哭唧唧的样子！话说你真的做得出来吗？”</p><p>“好问题，我不知道。”</p><p>阿拉梅戳罗格的胸，睡衣下的肉凹进去好深一个窝：“硬汉猛男。”</p><p>“也不是，我是真不觉得疼了就应该哭，身体没有这个反射，疼到在地上打滚倒是有。我去找艾嘉摩斯学学，他可会了。”</p><p>“你让我认识了一个新的艾嘉摩斯。”</p><p>“他有老婆之后，我也认识了一个新的他。”</p><p>“他以前根本不会做饭？不会吧？”</p><p>“我不知道，我不按点吃饭，和他碰不上的，而且都有厨师。就是没现在这么能演，我根本没想象过他挂在别人身上满口嘤嘤嘤要亲亲我要哭了的样子。”</p><p>“这种我可以，要来吗？”</p><p>“我知道你可以，所以没有刺激感，如果是我的话比较有意思。”</p><p>“兄弟加油！”</p><p>============================</p><p>梅格林一直在等命运向他揭示结局，一半的心非常平静，就像罗格说的那样，“要呼吸，要吃饭”，贡多林也要落幕；而另一半像被关在安格班里等死——那些不能当奴隶创造价值的精灵和人会被用来玩死亡游戏，比如蒙上眼睛，听着身边的人被狼选中，惨叫、撕咬和笑声中他的血喷在自己身上。不同之处是，安格班的死亡游戏只能折磨不想死的精灵，等待贡多林的结局却能折磨梅格林。他怕的是别的，比如他没有时间了，想做的研究都完不成，或者他就是推动结局的那个人。初来乍到时分，他就在心里发了誓，他要爱这个国度爱这里的人，他其实没有理由心怀第二种恐惧，也想不到如果它是未来，会以什么方式发生，但他就是在害怕，像被砍了一只手一样，那个伤口和缺失的东西永远都在那，逃不掉忘不了。</p><p>他其实没有等很久，在七层大门打开、图奥带着乌欧牟的神谕抵达贡多林之后，梅格林便知道结局要来了，他没有看到什么画面，也没有听到声音，那时甚至还没有看到图奥的人，他就是知道自己很快就能先于所有人读到终章。</p><p>图尔贡召集了所有领主和图奥正式会面，人类详细地讲了他和乌欧牟的相遇，梅格林并没有听，因为他知道乌欧牟要说什么。他看着图奥，实则眼里全是伊缀尔。他看到了伊缀尔所说的未来，她可能会和谁结婚，还可能会有孩子，她仍然是贡多林的领袖之一。图奥就是那个即将到来的伴侣，不会等很久了，最多两年，而此时他们还没有相爱，伊缀尔眼里的图奥是乌欧牟和贡多林。</p><p>梅格林不知道图奥的眼睛里有什么，因为他坐在图奥的侧后方，看不见。他们很爱对方，志同道合，无条件地信任，会过得很幸福。梅格林沉浸在那一片暖融融的微光里，不知不觉地开始笑，周围也许有人注意到了，也许没有，他决定告诉自己，不管如何这个时候都不要在意。他看到的未来真的很幸福，他这个旁观者也不应当被打扰，因为他会打断故事的进行，就会惊扰到里面的主角。他拼命压着理智发出的质疑——他的能力从来就跟幸福沾不上边，他为什么能看到这些？他怕理智一旦回归，这些画面就没有了，那个未来也没有了。</p><p>散会之后伊缀尔追上梅格林，问他刚才是不是看到了什么，梅格林学着那些活了很多年的老学者的做派，笑着说了一句“恭喜你”便匆匆离开。他要掐着时间回工坊亲自观察溶液的反应状况，处理好的原材料可等不了太久。他和罗格已经不再密切合作，只偶尔去对方的工坊看一看。罗格那边还在研究预警系统，梅格林确认自己发挥不了什么作用，尽管他很想和罗格一起工作，但他自己的研究更重要，他在和不知道长度的时间战斗。</p><p>两项研究在两个领主一如既往的呕心沥血下稳步前进。图尔贡的宫殿里，图奥和伊缀尔每天都能碰上那么一两回，一来二去地，两个金发的男女就成了朋友，图奥甚至加入了伊缀尔和梅格林的午餐。他们的时间都不多，凑来凑去地却能在某一天中午聚到一起。图奥会给伊缀尔和梅格林讲近些年来贡多林以外的事，给他们画那些他们从没去过的地方。他画技不好，但认真了用了心的画总能传递出作者的意思。梅格林就在这时看到了第二段未来——</p><p>人们渐次单膝跪下，就像树冠顶部的叶子在风中伏低，波浪传递到人群的最边缘，站在众人中央的是伊缀尔，还穿着白裙子，戴着现在的那对金叶子耳环，唯一的不同是，她的头上多了一顶王冠。看不清细节，只知道上面插了花，白的红的蓝的，也许还有融进头发的金色花朵。它不可能只是一顶装饰用的额冠，这样的场合这样的动作，哪怕它就是一圈纸、一条丝巾，那也是王冠。所以图尔贡死了，这是在没有贡多林的未来发生的事。</p><p>他知道现在的场合容不得自己细想，思维一进去就出不来了，于是打断眼前的画面，给图奥讲起自己的还有罗格的研究，并请他去工坊参观，说不定能帮帮罗格。梅格林这边非功底扎实的工匠不能胜任，但罗格可能需要天马行空的突破点。图奥的确去了，但没能帮上什么忙，罗格和一众助手的讲解在他听来就是天书。中午回到图尔贡的宫殿，他摇着头跟伊缀尔和梅格林感叹他果真不是做工匠的料。梅格林说“我也实在当不了战士”，伊缀尔只是看着图奥笑，眼睛狡黠地眯起来，罗瑞林在餐厅里结出了一颗果实。</p><p>他们的故事开始了，梅格林想着，自己应该在这里退场了。</p><p>小餐厅里的午间小聚会又变回了两个人。梅格林中午都在工坊工作，如果伊缀尔不来邀请他，他是不会平白无故地去图尔贡那里的。现在有了图奥，不用跑半个贡多林去邀请就能碰上，一周总有大半时间在一起吃午餐。伊缀尔还是会去找梅格林，在双方的共同意愿之下，频率越来越低。</p><p>吃完最后一顿午餐，梅格林站在门口说：“我以后会很忙，我那边的实验一旦开始就不能停，在研究有结果之前，我怕是都来不了。”</p><p>伊缀尔说：“自然是你的工作更重要，但是还要好好吃饭！”</p><p>“我努力，”梅格林笑道，“真的会忘，我要和所有助手说，到点了就喊我，我不动就一直喊。”他低头亲了一下伊缀尔的额头以作道别。不会再有下一次了。</p><p>也许是命运的力量吧，在同一天里，罗格去找了艾嘉摩斯帮忙，后来一个月的事实证明，艾嘉摩斯的加入让罗格取得了决定性的成果。罗格只用了一天就教会艾嘉摩斯怎么用锤子锻打铁锭，怎么把精神力量打进烧红的金属，怎么击打能减少损耗。彩虹领主对这魔鬼训练心有余悸，离开之后和图尔贡抱怨说罗格简直是疯了，但他仍按约定好的时间抵达工坊。灌注了他的精神和记忆的金属即使没有刻蚀纹也能发光，这个光甚至在武器脱手后也不灭。只要他们能找到办法控制发光的条件，研究就完成了。</p><p>罗格大半夜地敲开梅格林的门找他喝酒，梅格林从未见过罗格这么激动，脸上的笑意让他整个人都发起光。他一手拿着酒杯，一手撑在膝盖上，面前的小几上摆着那把还没开刃的剑。</p><p>“我想照亮世界。”罗格说，剑便发出光芒，很淡的朦胧的一圈，让从茶壶里蒸腾出的热气变成了彩虹。</p><p>“这是口令？”梅格林看着这个奇迹，放轻了声音，开始热泪盈眶。</p><p>“算是吧，艾嘉摩斯说他打进去了他的毕生愿望，所有都可以总结成这一句话。”罗格的声音在抖，里面全是笑意，“他想变成光，或者彩虹，所以他才能让金属发光。怪不得不管我们怎么试都做不到。我只想让史书记下我的名字。”</p><p>“我没有愿望。”梅格林说，“我更加不行了。”</p><p>“啊？你不是，和我一样吗？”</p><p>“已经不是了，不在乎，我只想完成这个研究。它能救人，也许能救很多人，在它面前别的都不重要。”</p><p>“罗格，我快没有时间了，我不知道能不能做完它。”梅格林开始发抖，“石头虽然是防火的好材料，但是我们用的砂浆不是，室内大量木质结构的膨胀率比石头和砂浆都高，它们会破坏粘合剂，我们的建筑经不起长时间的火烧。不，所有建筑都扛不住那么久的火，除了冶炼炉。这就是我想做防火材料的原因。即使要陷落，要死，也要死在战场上，刀剑为碑血为覆土，我们的家不能变成坟墓。”</p><p>“你在等贡多林的死，等那一天壮烈成仁，我也在等。即使我真的把它做出来了也不会有人写它的，所以我不在乎了。”</p><p>“那你要努力活到它之后，自己去写。”罗格说。</p><p>此时，另一段未来把梅格林拖进去了。他看到自己在城墙之下四分五裂，断掉的小腿骨穿出血淋淋的皮肉和破碎的衣服。他朝上看，看到了图奥和伊缀尔站在城墙边缘——也在看他，地上的死了的他——还是那一团太阳一样的光，伴着燃烧的云，焚烧邪恶驱散黑暗。熟悉的感觉又来了，他已经不会恐慌到憋死自己，撕开身体砸碎骨头的力并不存在，但疼痛是真的。他在罗格面前倒在地上，疼到抽搐，全身是汗，苍白的脸因紧紧咬着牙而扭曲，他发不出声音，抓着胸口的腰腹的两只手撕开了薄薄的衣服抠进皮肉，血很快浸透衣服，在地上留下一片深色。</p><p>他在恍惚中看到罗格扑过来按住他的额头，不停地问他怎么了。梅格林用口型说“别叫人”，罗格疯狂地点头，扯开他的手按住，抓起沙发上的毯子揉出一个角塞进梅格林的嘴里，又迅速控制了梅格林的四肢关节。</p><p>根据以往的经验，这种虚假的濒死感很快就会过去——当幻觉中的主角死了。梅格林靠着数秒保持神志清明。这一次约摸是六分钟。他放松下身体，吐出嘴里的毯子喘着气，想着摔成那样怎么还能活六分钟。</p><p>“我没事了。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”</p><p>“真的没事了，”他深呼吸，长长地吐出一口气，笑了，“我不和你说谎，我也不骗人。”</p><p>罗格点头，放开他在一边坐下。梅格林脱了衣服，熟练地清洗伤口、上药、包扎。</p><p>“抱歉吓到你了，”他重新坐下来，喝着热茶，“这就是我的能力，之前没和你说。我能体验别人的死亡，一模一样的经历，痛感都是一样的。”</p><p>罗格扭头看他，他避开罗格的目光，专心盯着杯子里的水波和蒸汽。</p><p>“有多少次了？”</p><p>“外祖父是第一次，大舅是第二次，这几十年里还有很多，有精灵有人类，我以前没听过他们的名字，但是也能感应到。最近，是纳国斯隆德。芬杜伊拉丝公主，”梅格林笑着指着胸口，“她是最不疼的那个。”</p><p>“这回……”</p><p>“是我自己。”他转头看罗格，罗格正好在看桌子，他们没有对视，“我肯定活不过贡多林，我死的时候城墙都是好的。大概在战争打响之前吧。”</p><p>“我是摔死的，和我父亲一样，掉下去之后还活了几分钟，像是很不甘心憋着一口气一样。”他摇头笑，“难道是我的研究没做完所以不甘心吗？”</p><p>“对不起……”罗格看着他说，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”</p><p>“为什么？你有什么对不起我的？”话音刚落，梅格林看到罗格的眼神变了。他说不出那到底是什么变化，但直觉告诉他，很不妙。</p><p>罗格收起桌上的剑，说：“我要回去睡觉了，你也早点休息。”</p><p>“好，晚安。”梅格林点头，没有站起来送他。罗格抱着剑鞘转身出门，步伐不急不缓。</p><p>梅格林在地上坐了一会，爬起来关好房门吹灭蜡烛，用杯子和枕头把自己紧紧地裹起来。先是发呆，然后手开始抖，麻木感传到全身，他抱紧了枕头，用牙咬着棉布和里面的羽毛无声地哭。到后来眼睛疼到睁不开也流不出眼泪，他侧躺着抱紧腿，用这个姿势熬到了天亮。</p><p>该去工坊了。</p><p>他松开手，僵硬的身体开始苏醒，到处都在疼，还闻到了血腥味。他掀开被子低头看自己，一身深深的抓痕，整个前胸、腹部和大腿上都是伤口，他的指甲里还留着自己的皮肉。他用昨天的水擦干净身体，把血水倒去窗外的花园，穿上干净的衣服去吃早饭，和侍从说他昨天把自己弄伤了，晚上睡觉不小心扯开伤口又开始出血，得换床单和被子，还给他看了袖子下的新绷带。</p><p>“您要不，今天别去工坊了，休息几天吧。”他劝道。</p><p>“我不亲自动手，就在旁边看着，也没什么差别吧。”</p><p>“明明休息几天也不耽误什么事。”他上完菜离开餐厅，嘴里喃喃自语。</p><p>梅格林笑着摇头，慢慢地吃完早餐，在原地坐到日头高照——这时罗格肯定在工坊，便出门去往愤怒之锤家族。</p><p>罗格果真在，他看到梅格林到来时的眼神也果真变了，没有恶意没有质疑，就是倒回了……一段时间以前，在他俩还没有那么熟络、什么话都可以说、甚至能分享悲观的预测的时候。</p><p>“早上好。”梅格林说。</p><p>“早上好。”罗格回应，低头在图纸上圈点。</p><p>“今天艾嘉摩斯会来吗？我想看他到底是怎么做的。”</p><p>“不会，步骤也没有差别。”</p><p>“好，那我回去了。”梅格林要转身，又停住了，“抱歉，我不应该把你当做唯一的听众，我想了想，我自己也不想做唯一的听众。那样的秘密不应该说出来。抱歉。”</p><p>罗格转头看他，没有说话，但脸上明明白白地写着“你在说什么？”。</p><p>“抱歉。”梅格林冲他行礼，出去了。今天阳光很好，刺得眼睛更疼了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这章只有第四纪元线</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p><p>吃完最后一包放在冰柜里的榆钱，草莓、蓝莓、黑葡萄、樱桃成熟上市，阿拉梅那里天天飘着各种浆果的香味。她熬了几大锅果酱，装了几十个瓶子，打上绸带送给朋友和一众老客户，然后用剩下的自己吃的果酱做各种甜品。罗格最爱吃的是镜面蛋糕，白巧克力和蓝莓果酱拌出大理石纹浇在冰慕斯蛋糕上，厚厚地多浇几层，又能吃到大块的脆巧克力又有慕斯的顺滑。小浆果之后是杏子和甜瓜，她又晒果干、烤焦糖杏仁、做蜜瓜冰球。整个初夏，罗格天天往阿拉梅家跑，也不经常在那边住，吃几盘甜品再装几块打包便回家，沿路散播甜蜜的香气。等阿拉梅院子里的小茴香长得足够圆，夏日之门就到了。</p><p>诺多精灵的夏日之门庆典从前一天晚上一直持续到早晨，提里安城中有专门的聚会地点，准备彻夜不眠开派对的、安静守夜的都可以去，留在家中不动的就是压根不想参与这个仪式的，这一群人的数量还不少，就包括阿拉梅附近的几个老板，开餐馆的，卖衣服和鞋子的，卖饮料的。她的店离一个广场不远，整夜的人流量都不小，通宵开着能赚不少钱。阿拉梅这种成交量本就很小的店都一晚上卖了十几件东西出去，午夜之后不会有什么生意，但日出将近和仪式结束后又会有不少人光顾。她数完钱，乐呵呵地站在柜台后面逐个擦拭保养银器，听到敲门声，发现罗格来了。</p><p>“今天吃什么？”她问，“葡萄干饼干、糖姜蛋奶布丁，杏子蛋糕？”</p><p>“今天不吃了，我和人有约，在这附近碰头，顺路过来看一眼。”他坐在桌子上，小腿悬空前后晃荡。他原本是从坐桌上的，现在也学去了阿拉梅的动作，而且自然得仿佛这个习惯早在几百年前就有了。</p><p>“今年想去过节了？”</p><p>“不是过节，我不过夏日之门，是要去查一份老档案，很早之前的，那本书不能见光。”</p><p>“存古籍的地方离这里应该很远吧？我这周围应该都没有。”</p><p>“是不近，约在这里只是方便。”他说着不吃，但阿拉梅都把布丁端他面前了，他怎么能拒绝？</p><p>“认识你这一年，我大概用了以前十年份的糖，还有蜂蜜。”</p><p>“吃糖让人心情愉快，”罗格举起勺子，“人类吃多了会生病，我们反正怎么吃都不会出问题。”</p><p>“不是说也会变胖吗？竖琴家族领主好像就是特别爱吃甜品吧？”</p><p>“这又是哪本书说的？我是最爱吃糖的那个吧？他天生就那样，也不喜欢运动，而且他也不胖，只是有点肉而已。”</p><p>“大概是拿他和你们这群人比了吧，各个八块腹肌大胸细腰人鱼线腰窝什么都有。”</p><p>罗格笑嘻嘻地把空杯子放在旁边，问道：“还有吗？”</p><p>“布丁没了，饼干还有。”</p><p>“那我不吃了，你吃糖吗？马鞭草柠檬味的硬糖。”他从口袋里掏出一个盒子。</p><p>“这个可以。”阿拉梅凑过来捏了两块，“对了，艾嘉摩斯过夏日之门吗？”</p><p>“他过，所有节日庆典他一个都不会缺的，管它是什么。但是他老婆不去，和你一样忙着卖东西呢。”</p><p>“我就不喜欢和那么多人挤在一起，我老家的新年那样的还可以，夏日之门真的人太多了。”</p><p>“我也觉得，以前是不得不去，现在就有正当的理由了，谁都能理解。后面两周我准备去登山露营，那几个都是单身，我想着就一个人去吧。”</p><p>“他们不单身也别带我吧，我真的不想爬山！提里安这个坡度是极限了！去海边一定要叫我。”</p><p>“对了，你说，要是我在你老家住个几百年，我能学会冰海游泳不冻死吗？”</p><p>“好问题，但是要每年冬天都搬过去？我俩在那边也搞一个工坊？那还得跟着调整风格，我现在做的这些在老家没什么受众。”</p><p>“啊，到时间了，我得走了，回来见！”他跳下桌子亲了一下阿拉梅，出门没入人流。</p><p>一周后的中午，本应在南边山里的罗格出现在艾嘉摩斯的门口，衣冠楚楚外套围裙的彩虹领主伴着烤面包的香味来给他开门。</p><p>“你又去曼督斯了？我上次见你是六七天之前吧？你这速度可以啊。没白长这么翘的屁股。我要这么跑腰就颠断了。”</p><p>“真让你去你也行。”罗格把长沙发上的靠枕都堆到地毯上，自己平躺上去，长长吐出一口气，“我也腰疼。比行军打仗还疼，打仗紧张，有肾上腺素撑着感觉不到。”</p><p>“你这几天都没怎么睡觉吧。先吃饭还是先洗澡还是先睡觉？”</p><p>“你居然不问我结果？”</p><p>“不能破坏我吃饭的心情。你还真问到结果了？你怎么和他们说的？”</p><p>“先吃饭吧，今天你做了什么？我说我是现在还活着的人里唯一一个爱过梅格林的，我想知道，总应该让我知道。”</p><p>“野蒜苗羊排，山药泥，还有芦笋汤，面包管够，香油正在熬，葡萄醋是刚买的，你还想吃什么？这么说还真是无法拒绝。”</p><p>“不用了。我真是每次来找你都在吃饭。”</p><p>“朋友不就是用来蹭饭的吗，你的朋友又不多，我再不让你随便吃你真太惨了。”</p><p>“你到底是怎么看我的？”罗格笑他，“怎么又觉得我对自己特别不好，又觉得我特别惨。”</p><p>“因为我要用爱照耀提里安！”艾嘉摩斯扭着腰撩头发，“你还会接我的话，看来问到的不算坏。”</p><p>“放心吧，结果不坏。”</p><p>“羊肉还要腌，你先睡一会。”艾嘉摩斯扔来一条毯子，“给你抱着。”</p><p>罗格把天鹅绒面羊羔绒里的毯子揉吧揉吧搓成一个条，抱在怀里，面朝沙发靠背睡着了。艾嘉摩斯来拍醒他的时候，整个屋子里都是油煎的野蒜苗和着肉汁的扑鼻浓香。罗格这几天累狠了，胃口比平时还小一点，那一锅的羊排剩了几块，被艾嘉摩斯切掉脂肪准备做晚上的炖菜。</p><p>“你居然能把芦笋做得这么好，我一直觉得它不管怎么做都没味道。”</p><p>“这可是汤，去了皮，肉打烂了嘛，就要它的甜味和香味，直接吃我也不喜欢，味道都在表皮上，等味道进去，芦笋肉又开始干了，不喜欢这种感觉。吃冰激凌吗？有薄荷黄瓜和椰子味的。”</p><p>“我都要，还要加糖姜碎。”</p><p>“行行行，看你快累死了我给你切。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯把一大碗双色冰激凌放在茶几上，自己在一边的单人沙发上坐下。</p><p>“我就很不喜欢别人看你吃饭的口味说你是个什么样的人，你也爱吃甜的，我也爱吃甜的，我们这么不一样，可见全是扯淡。小金花和我比较像吧，他反而不喜欢甜食。”</p><p>“我们都不算坏，这是个共同点。”</p><p>“人类爱吃糖的可多了，糖贵啊，谁不爱吃。”艾嘉摩斯继续举证。</p><p>“我同意你的观点，我只是在说，我们两个其实真的挺像的。愿意给所有人机会，在有结果之前不下论断别人。可能这就是为什么我们能做朋友吧，以前对我好的人不多，还有人是看着你才对我好。”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯被说得脸红了，道：“突然提这些我不好意思啦。”</p><p>“你认同梅格林的行为是背叛，但是你还没有认定他这个人是叛徒，因为纳牟没有给出审判结果，你也向来不信诗人和历史学家嘴里的话。你认识我这个也在安格班待了很久的家伙，比一般人更能想象梅格林的故事的背后。你和我一样都在怀疑，所谓的背叛到底应该怪谁。只有你能听我说这些，我现在就像在为梅格林翻案一样。天下都认定了的事，我突然就开始追查，到底居心何在。”</p><p>“等等，等等，”等罗格一段话说完，艾嘉摩斯开口，“怀疑你居心何在，我觉得不会的。等等……到底应该怪谁……”</p><p>“你说过梅格林的事情不合理，我也不了解他，所以我就听你的了，”他见罗格点头，继续道，“安格班应该影响不了他，他不会给安格班这个时间——正常的梅格林，你了解的那个他。他直到失踪前的最后一天，都在做研究，为的是救人，他知道贡多林离覆灭不远了。”</p><p>“我和他很早都明白的，贡多林不可能一直安居一隅存在下去，梅格林应该比我看到得更多，可能知道具体的时间点和方式。但是他说了也没用，图奥带着乌欧牟的神谕来，不也留下了吗。”</p><p>“梅格林知道魔苟斯会用火攻，他唯一能做的就是，研究防火材料，让房子坚持到等到能跑的人都跑开了的时候。”艾嘉摩斯说，“那他必然提前看到伊缀尔一定会挖密道，否则再好的防火技术也没有用。”</p><p>“或者他知道最后是有一批人逃生了，那必然是有方法的，不能走大门，只能是别的路，这条路是谁建的、为什么建，根本不重要。有路，有逃生通道，他只要给人留足时间就好。这是我的推断。”罗格说，“泪雨之战回来之后，他开始跟我说没有时间了，一直在说。越往后他越痛苦，那时候我其实不明白他到底是怎么想的，我只知道他特别痛苦，如果没有非完成不可的工作，他可能早就死了，那种。”</p><p>“图奥来了之后，就在我和你第一次成功用口令控制金属发光那会，他说他看到他死了——和后来的事实一模一样，他一直在体验别人的死，死了很多次，我觉得他的情绪我接受不了，会伤害到我，这样我也做不完我的研究，所以我无意识地删掉了所有相关的记忆。毕竟，和他一样，我也没有时间了。从那以后他私下里再没有找过我说话，他说过我是他唯一的听众，那会估计，已经无处可去了。我不知道你们有没有看出来，最后那几年，梅格林随时都要崩溃，他已经碎成很多块了，就靠一根线串着。等他的研究完成，线立刻就断了。”</p><p>“其实我没有，我甚至都没看出来梅格林真的喜欢过伊缀尔。”</p><p>“我看出来了。但是我潜意识里知道我帮不了他，但如果我试图去理解他，我完全可以，所以我更不能让自己这么做。我一直在删除和他相关的记忆细节，删得特别巧妙，只有关键的那一点细节，我的一个念头，他的一个表情一个动作，声调的一个变化，我的记忆还是连续的，我根本就没意识到。我现在全想起来了，我没察觉到背叛的心思。如果他真的有，还像朋格罗兹说的那么‘坚定’——一想到会在安格班里经历什么就立刻投敌，或者像小心脏说的看到火光主动投敌，彻头彻尾的本质叛徒，那我是无法理解他的，我甚至根本不会和你，还有阿拉梅，说‘我就是他’那种话。”</p><p>“你真的不会读心吗？”艾嘉摩斯问。</p><p>“我不能控制，所以不能说会。我知道你想说什么了。贡多林里那么多会读心的也没发现，格洛芬德尔都没有。我怎么可能比得过格洛芬德尔。我伤梅格林最深，他在我面前应该最想把自己藏起来，他连我都骗不过，何况是格洛芬德尔。”</p><p>“到这里我就得说句公道话了，读心能力没有那么好用吧，否则泪雨之战费诺里安军怎么那么容易就受骗了。”</p><p>罗格沉默，一直没说话，艾嘉摩斯都想道歉了，罗格突然开口：“问题就在这里，命运，有可能让你做出违心之举吗？我不是在说梅斯罗斯的叛徒，只是在想有没有这个可能。命运注定了你要做一件事，你很清醒，知道自己不想，甚至自己的一切行为和念头都在朝着反方向走，但最后你仍然去做了，因为命运不可违。所以，如果是这样，应该怪谁？”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯说：“这真的有可能吗？若有……”他欲言又止，罗格说：“别说出来了。”艾嘉摩斯点头。</p><p>“如果说伊露维塔永远都是公正的，命运里都注定了有因必有果，有罪必有罚，如果梅格林就是那个因为命运不可违所以走上违心之路的人，伊露维塔会用某种方式补偿他的吧。”</p><p>“说真的，这一切都建立在真有那么可能之上，那是你的猜测啊，万一没有呢？这么想问题，还是这种本就无法回答的问题，不能接近真相啊。”艾嘉摩斯硬着头皮说。</p><p>“可是，梅格林，他不仅拒绝了曼督斯的召唤，而且现在连纳牟都找不到他的灵魂在哪。”</p><p>“操！”艾嘉摩斯砸了手里的碗，说了一辈子在战场以外的第一句脏话，“我上次就随口问了你一句有可能吗，我指的是拒绝召唤，至今都没接受。但是你说的，找不到，我操还真行？！这应该是做不到的吧？不行的吧？”</p><p>“精灵的灵魂不可能离开世界，灵魂也不能消失，他肯定还在阿尔达，以某种形式存在着，但是找不到。那只有一个可能，他的灵魂碎了，碎到根本找不回来，而且是他愿意的，并且成功了，大能者都不会动手伤害任何人的灵魂。”</p><p>“所以啊，我说，是好结果。我想不到比这更好的结局了，对他来说。”</p><p>“可是，可是……”</p><p>“你想想他的一辈子……真有人愿意面对死后的一切吗？”</p><p>艾嘉摩斯愣愣地看着前面，很久之后说：“我不是他。”</p><p>罗格叹气道：“我不愿意，给我一个解脱的机会为什么不要。这是唯一的自由了，不看不听不想的自由。”</p><p>“我不能再在你这里待下去，抱歉让你难受，我还在这里会让你更难受。”罗格站起来。</p><p>艾嘉摩斯抬脚把他踹回沙发上，吼道：“这时候屋里有个人才比较好吧！你还想跑？老子说了愿意听就是愿意！我愿意关你屁事！”</p><p>他看着罗格盯着天花板的眼睛，又吼：“你想哭就哭！我他妈都想哭了！”话音未落，眼泪就开始掉，罗格紧接着他，捂住脸，身体在微微发抖，然后抓过毯子盖在脸上。</p><p>“明明是高兴的事情，我干嘛要哭。”</p><p>“你除了哭还能干什么？”艾嘉摩斯又踹了他一脚，沙发都移了位，罗格动也不动。</p><p>很久之后，他揭开毯子，说：“今天之后，梅格林的事结束了，就此揭过吧。”</p><p>“我老婆回来吃晚饭，你如果真不想被看到，那之前走就好。”</p><p>“我洗个澡就走。”</p><p>“要我去你家陪你吗？”</p><p>罗格想了很久，说：“好。”</p><p>“我给她留个字条。她正好天天念叨我一天三顿家里吃为什么不去朋友家。”</p><p>“我今天好好想想怎么和阿拉梅讲。”</p><p>“她知道你喜欢的那个人是梅格林吗？”</p><p>“不知道，我从没说过。”</p><p>“别说名字，随便编一个故事吧。”</p><p>“我就说是个书上没写的姑娘好了，我单恋过她，她根本不知道。”</p><p>“早就结婚了，而且过得很幸福。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>鼹鼠自己给自己临终关怀</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.</p><p>“梅格林殿下，公主殿下来了。”侍从敲响工坊的窗。他其实看不到里面正在埋头工作的领主，他的工作台和窗户之间隔着一个大柜子。</p><p>梅格林手下雕刻镶爪的动作没有停，也不抬头，应道：“我知道。”</p><p>“那请她进来？”侍从在心里说自己蠢，既然梅格林说的“他知道”而不是“他知道了”，那他俩肯定一早就约好了，他怎么能说这句话。</p><p>“别，”梅格林一顿，他听到伊缀尔的裙子的摩擦声在接近，“你先走吧，我来说。”</p><p>等伊缀尔到跟前了，梅格林提高音量：“我在做给你的结婚礼物，所以你不能进来！”</p><p>“好呀，我肯定不进。”她把双臂搁在窗沿上，探了头进来，“以前这柜子不在这里，在那边。”她知道梅格林看不到，但仍抬手指了一个方向。</p><p>“这么重要的礼物，当然要保密。”</p><p>“你的研究比我重要，别耽误了。”</p><p>“那是自然，”梅格林露出笑意，“除了生死大事，没有东西比它重要。你的礼物是我瞅着空做的，不耽误。”</p><p>“我就来找你说几句话，好久都没见到你，秋节你也不来。不过其实也没什么好说的。”她呵呵笑起来。</p><p>“会说废话才好嘛。”</p><p>“那你想继续和我说废话，还是专心工作？”</p><p>“我都不介意。都是做熟的动作，说话不影响手的。”</p><p>“你一直都没送过自己亲手做的东西给我，这是第一次吧。我很期待。哎，能不能偷偷告诉我是个什么？”</p><p>“让我考虑一下……”一分钟的沉默后，他说，“是个发箍，不挑场合的。”</p><p>“如果来得及的话，能让我婚礼的时候戴它吗？”</p><p>“我想想这周的日程——”伊缀尔听到线锯切割金属的声音，眼前能看到银色或者金色的粉末飞散在梅格林的围裙上。</p><p>“这个星期天能做好。不许说要改！”</p><p>“当然不能改！这是礼物！”</p><p>梅格林笑道：“放心吧，我知道你的头型，不会不合适的。图奥那边，谁扮演他的亲属？我好久没出门了，真不知道。”</p><p>“目前有罗格、艾嘉摩斯和艾克希里昂叔叔，他们给图奥打了一把剑，会发光的，不过婚礼上应该不会拿出来吧。”</p><p>“艾嘉摩斯加入之后，这种材料才做出来的。你知道吗，原型剑的光是彩虹。”</p><p>“天啊，这我不知道！”她旋即又笑了，“想来也是，他天天亮闪闪的，他的精神能让金属变成彩虹也不奇怪。”</p><p>“我想了想，工作的时候还是专心一点比较好，刚才差点多切了一毫米。”</p><p>“啊！那我走了！”</p><p>其实他并没有多切一毫米。他刚把一块三角形钻石放进镶槽，用镊子压下镶爪，一切都很完美。他放下手中的黄金镶盘，慢慢地站起来活动身体。裤腿和绷带下的刀伤在发热，血液和心跳都聚集在那一处，像点上了引线的炸药。</p><p>伊缀尔在憧憬完美的婚礼，想让梅格林戴个花环或者长项链，别再一身素黑了，她不知道梅格林每天都在绞尽脑汁地想怎么才能不去。他控制不了自己的行动和思维，他不知道自己的预言能力会被什么东西触发，公主的婚礼对他来说太危险了。</p><p>他的能力最终带给他无数场噩梦和比噩梦还可怕的白日幻觉——他从不怨恨罗格，罗格那不叫冷漠无情，梅格林甚至希望自己也有那种能力。他知道几年后的自己就是那个臭名昭著的叛徒，因单方面的不伦之恋主动投靠了魔苟斯，最终被正义的公主和领主扔下城墙，罪有应得。噩梦能醒，醒来人就能安慰自己那都是假的，但是魔苟斯都不能触碰的太阳下的幻觉只能是未来的片段，不可更改的命运。他在半夜躲在被子里一遍一遍哭着说不可能，他从未肖想过伊缀尔，不可能背叛贡多林，甚至不会给魔苟斯的手下抓到他的机会，那些画面仍然出现。哭到神志不清的时候他拔刀就捅自己，一半是为了清醒过来回到现实，一半是在尝试杀了自己，在“话少古怪但不坏的黑鼹家族领主”梅格林变成臭名昭彰的叛徒之前亲手掐死这个可能性。</p><p>时间到来之前他是死不了的，命运不允许，他自己也不允许——命运规定他不允许自己这时候就死。他的研究还没有完成，离成功一步之遥了，就是怎么也迈不过去。所以他即使神志不清，满脑子纷乱的失控的念头像狼群在吃他、像炸药在爆破，即使他都不记得现在是几年几月什么季节他叫什么名字，他永远不会捅到身上的要害。都是命运，都是注定的。他的研究他的发明都是注定的，时间节点也是注定的，不管他是消极怠工还是热情四溢，还未开始就定下终结了。命运网住了整个世界，网眼很密，谁也不能逃脱，为什么要让他透过网眼看出去？为什么给他安排了一条根本就不合理的路？为什么会出错？凭什么？自己何德何能值得命运这么优待。</p><p>一恍惚，屋里一片霞红，整个中午和下午的时间都消失了，梅格林还在工坊，今天的镶嵌工作已经做完了。他打开笔记本，看到新写的记录，混合物和空气反应的速率，反应完全结束之后的硬度和韧性。时间切实过去了，但他什么都想不起来。这不是第一次出现记忆缺失，自从他痛苦到要发疯，拿他和罗格打的刻蚀纹剑捅自己的时候开始就有了，迄今为止没出过大问题，周围的所有人和事一切正常。空白的出现时间和持续时长不可控，好在他习惯了记笔记，这些笔记能让清醒的他不和研究进度脱节。</p><p>他总归还是做完了给伊缀尔的礼物，然后时间朝前跳了三天，直接跳过了婚礼。婚礼上他不会写笔记，所以他完全不知道那个晚上发生了什么。他到底去了吗？如果去了，穿了什么衣服？有没有按着伊缀尔的心意给自己添点颜色？大概是添了，伊缀尔难得提要求，还是那么小的一个不忍拒绝的要求。他看着一如既往灿烂温暖但刺伤他眼睛让他全身都疼的太阳，自嘲他可能是半个死人。</p><p>他在梦和幻觉里死了那么多次，身体还活着，但灵魂的一部分可能已经随着那些关系或近或远、有名或无名的死者一同死了。当死掉的梅格林主导身体，自然没有记忆了。但灵魂怎么会死呢？灵魂是不灭的。但精灵的记忆不也是不灭的吗？他这又该怎么解释。全都错了，修正不了的错。这算是错误吗？肯定是。但为什么没有谁来纠正？</p><p>时间总要流过去，速度或快或慢，取决于他的记忆缺了多少。他这里按部就班，做研究、找矿脉、半夜做未来的噩梦——那都是事实，偏偏还不承认，还要叫它们梦，明明什么都改变不了——发疯安静地哭然后捅自己、白天失忆，伊缀尔那边有了翻天覆地的变化，她怀孕了，一年后生了一个同样金发碧眼的儿子。</p><p>他就是未来的晨星啊。梅格林去看了自己的外甥，一个普普通通的漂亮金发宝宝，在他眼里却是看不清形体的光，星星的冷白色光芒烧出火焰，梅格林不能触碰他。伊缀尔抱起儿子，亲他的脸，捏着他的手给梅格林打招呼，嘴里反复念叨着昆雅语和辛达语的早上好。然后图奥走过来接过儿子，父名和母名轮番叫。</p><p>“他的确是世界的珍宝。”梅格林在心里说，然后把和埃兰迪尔眼睛同色的项链放在伊缀尔手里。小王子还太小，项链太大，他暂时戴不了。也不是暂时了，他不会带的。很快伊缀尔就会预感到阴影降临，会把这条项链好好地收起来，和无数别的礼品一样。</p><p>但是他会喜欢海吗，真的想做那个孤独的世界的珍宝吗？命运在梅格林这里出了错——他坚信出了错，为什么不能再来一次？他问了太多无法回答的问题。他的问题没有人能回答，他的痛苦不可对人言。连记忆和灵魂都在失控，他连自己都要丢了。太孤独了。</p><p>梅格林结束一场会议，待在自己的小工坊里雕刻一小块木头，他也不知道要雕什么，手就开始动了。等到停下来，手里的软杉木已经成了一个由几何形体构成的小雕塑，有圆有方，比例张弛有度。他把雕塑摆在柜子上，看着它想这大概就是好些工匠师父教徒弟的“用你的手想问题”吧。但其实年轻的小学徒并不能做到用手想问题。这是随着时间自然而然才会有的技能，它是经验带给人的直觉，光靠耳提面命和强迫自己是学不会的。罗格没有跟他说过这句话，他也没和他的学生说过，他终于有了这个能力，他的学生不知道什么时候也会达到这个程度，等他们要做老师，会不会轻飘飘地给他们的学生抛下这句话。想着想着他呵呵地笑起来。一来他没有好好教学生，二来没有时间了，哪里还会有新的学生。</p><p>“你觉得孤独，为什么不和我说话？我一直坐在这里，你让我进来我就进来了，我进来了你又不看我。”他背后有人说。</p><p>我让人进来了？哦对，是的，会开到一半，侍从进来说有朋友找梅格林，一结束他们就一起来了工坊。他转身过去看到一个精灵坐在另一把椅子上，抱着一本厚书看。对方听见动静，放下书站起来朝他走过来。他一头和自己很像的黑发，身高也相仿，但面容和体型天差地别。他肩宽腰细，衣服下是饱满的肌肉，身形像一棵松树，扑面而来茂盛的生命力，是整个贡多林都会喜欢的身形长相和精气神。这是他在记忆空白的时候结交的人吧，看着很熟悉。既然他们已经认识了，他再问一次名字就很失礼，慢慢地打探吧，总能知道名字的。</p><p>“我觉得孤独？怎么会呢，我是一个领主，身边有这么多人，手里还有好些工作，不会孤独啊。”</p><p>“如果真的没有，为什么会认识我？认识我，和我做朋友，还邀请我进你自己的工坊，不就是为了不孤独吗。”他俯身下来看坐着的梅格林，目光一闪一闪，像温柔的远星，是梅格林喜欢的不会让他难受的光。</p><p>“你有话想说，没有人能听，”他指着胸口笑，“我又会听人说话，又很会保密，天知地知你知我知。”</p><p>“做朋友，可不是为了把他当成垃圾桶。我一脑袋都是垃圾，不堪入目，还是烧了比较好。我已经这么赶走一个朋友了，同样的错不能犯第二次。”梅格林直视他的眼睛，但对方毫无退缩之意。</p><p>“看，你已经说了。”他笑眯眯地摸摸梅格林的头，像罗格以前会做的动作，“我可赶不跑，我要跑也是因为你明确地说了不想再见到我。”</p><p>“我说了什么？”梅格林愣住。</p><p>“看来你是在失忆的时候认识我的，你都说了，我都知道，你的能力，你的未来，你会失忆，你所谓的人后不堪入目的举动。你看，我没有被吓跑，我还在这里。”他张开手臂，仿佛在把自己摊开了展示给梅格林看。</p><p>“而我不觉得你不堪入目，你看到的未来错不在你。那是命运啊，早就写好的命运，费诺里安违抗维拉的命令也是命运，你的外祖父——‘失去理智’——和魔苟斯决斗也是命运，说好了要你背叛，你怎么样都会背叛的，换一个人来也会背叛，也会去心生邪念搞不伦之恋”</p><p>“我知道，我怎么样都会背叛，所以我这个人就不堪入目啊。精灵热爱生命也是命运吧，你看我这算什么？”</p><p>“我不觉得你不堪入目。你在抗争了，不管有没有用你都在尝试。”他把椅子拖过来坐下，然后伸手戳梅格林的腿伤，疼得他捂住嘴才没喊出来。他又轻轻地点在梅格林的左胸和两侧上腹部，说：“你想刺这里吧，但是你不会成功的。”</p><p>“你做得很好了，尽管没有人看见，也不会有人给你写歌，本来嘛，你的结果和你的过程不匹配，对抗命运也不会被拿来歌颂，但你也是英雄。”</p><p>梅格林惊醒，眼前是他卧室的天花板，他躺在自己的床上，盖着轻薄的羽绒被，壁炉的火在烧，满室松木的暖香。他又忘了整个下午和晚上的事，最后的记忆就是朋友说的话，看来就是那在之后才失忆的。他拉起被子盖住脸，觉得脸在发热，怎么会有一个那么漂亮的人过来和他说“你是英雄”，大逆不道啊！但他很开心，安静地笑起来，笑完了发觉他心里不再有那堆邪火在烧，他很平静，困意慢慢涌上来，他一动不动地睡了——几年来的第一次。</p><p>他和那个无名朋友不经常见面，一周也就一次，最多两次。他还是不知道他的名字，也许他问了，还问了不止一遍，但是都没记住，而对方不着急不气恼。反正每次会面都只有他们二人，不是在小工坊就是在无人的室外，要说话出声就好，也用不着喊名字。</p><p>他总是会说些漂亮话哄梅格林，诸如“你明明长得很好看”、“你做得很好了”，这让他脸红羞愧，想到就要把自己塞进被窝和枕头堆里，但梅格林开始觉得幸福，从而越来越平静，他很少发疯弄伤自己，噩梦和幻觉出现的频率越来越低——他什么都改变不了，那就这样吧，他也不孤独了，至少现在是不孤独的。</p><p>他们会一起半夜爬上城墙，或者黑鼹家族的高塔，对着西方喝酒等日出，基本只有梅格林在喝，他喝得很少，一小杯就能慢慢地抿一整晚。在城墙上他们基本不说话，因为风向随时会变，会把声音吹向下风向的守卫，但在塔上就没这个顾虑了，朋友从感情八卦说到养马技术再说到几种骑兵怎么配合着打仗，梅格林就跟他讲建筑技术和金属锻造工艺，两人都在自说自话，但他们安之如怡。等整个太阳都跳出山脉他们就各回各家，下周再见。梅格林从不记得自己有主动约时间，但最终他们总能见上。随着时间的推进，梅格林彻底安下心，他真的没有赶跑这个朋友，都几年了，他还在自己身边。梅格林也不剩多少时间了，六年都这么过来了，最后的这几个月，他总不会突然离开吧？</p><p>时间要到了，还好够用。梅格林的研究完成了，最后的工作就是把一块一块的防火材料安进框架，装在建筑的外墙上，然后再盖上白色的涂料或者石片。这些建筑材料、辅助工具以及安装流程罗格提早准备了，他一直坚信梅格林做得出结果，还说服了所有领主同意开展这个虽然快但规模不小的工程。艾嘉摩斯提议给梅格林开一个派对，但被他本人拒绝了，他说他快累死了要回家睡觉，等工程结束再说。</p><p>他回家溜上高塔，和那位朋友一起坐着眺望城外的平原和亮晶晶的河流。朋友抱着他轻轻地拍他的肩，把他哄睡着了，一觉醒来太阳已落只剩暗红的云霞。他抱起身上的毯子，笑着走下旋转楼梯回去吃饭，然后洗了澡又躺下了。他着看天花板，眼前浮现出无云的夜空。他伸手虚点着星星，说：“你们这是派了个人来给我临终关怀吗？管它呢，至少我现在是开心的，谢谢了。”</p><p>他终于好好地教了自己那几个因为老师不靠谱只能四处蹭学的徒弟，几个月的时间也教不了太多，他就把寻矿开矿的技术倾囊相授，还整理出一份便携的笔记交给他们。如果他们能活到伊缀尔加冕的时候，这些知识绝对有大用。</p><p>最后十天的倒计时开始，梅格林开始思考要不要给谁留点什么礼物，又意识到等未来变成现实，谁也不会留他送的东西，何必糟践无辜的物件，宝石自然要留给正经的干干净净的珠宝匠。他就不知道自己应该做什么了。命运说他独自要出门寻矿——这不是第一次，罗格也会去——从另一头的山洞里出来就撞上了半兽人，他旋即背叛。他还能做什么？出门的行李早就打包好了，工具齐全，干粮到时候自然会送来。</p><p>他又爬上家里的塔，探了半个身子出去，正在东沉的太阳一点一点把他拉过去，然后一声鹰啸伴着扑啦啦的声音按着他的脸将他推回去。他躺在地上，看到一只刚长出飞羽的小鹰歪头看着他，一脸无辜。</p><p>“如果不撞上我你这次就能飞起来了吧？”他说，“我该等你自己飞走还是把你扔下去呢？”</p><p>“是吧，命运不让你死呢，时间还没到。”朋友的声音从楼梯上传过来，很快就到了梅格林背后。</p><p>“再试一次，能成功吗？”</p><p>“你都知道答案，别让我回答嘛。不如想想，能不能规避这次行程，能不能换一条路走，不从那个山洞里出来。”</p><p>“不是我就是别人，这次寻矿有三条路线，总得有一个。”</p><p>“怎么样？试试？”</p><p>“他们没有准备好，我准备好了，所以还是不试了，这样也不错。”梅格林叹气，“我就这样接受命运了。”</p><p>“你看，我可没有随便瞎夸你。”他摊开手。</p><p>“你想说我有高贵的牺牲精神吗？我怎么觉得是在安慰自己呢，本来也没办法了，找个理由让我舒服点。明明是叛徒，却觉得自己是个悲剧英雄。”</p><p>“对你来说，”他用四个指尖按上梅格林的胸口，“你又不是叛徒，你看不到你叛变，也看不到别人叫你叛徒。”</p><p>“我还有一整年才会死呢，看得到的。”</p><p>“你愿意活到那时候吗？”</p><p>“我当然不想！但是，真的可以吗？我死不了的吧。”</p><p>“你还在这里，还活着，只是因为你还没放弃这个壳子嘛。”他又开始摸梅格林的头，“你已经死了很多次了，你的灵魂也受了重伤，不，有一部分可以说是死了，不然你为什么会频繁失忆？活着的精灵怎么会失忆？你只要放弃这个身体，拒绝曼督斯的召唤，你的灵魂就会碎掉，然后命运的力量接管身体，之后的事情就和你没关系了。到了节点，命运不会再阻拦你了，它和你又没有仇，又不是要故意折磨你。”</p><p>“明明我不知道，但一听你说，我怎么觉得我早就想到了，而且确信它一定能实现。”梅格林嘟囔。</p><p>“因为你本来就知道啊。”</p><p>“我又是在失忆的时候想到的？这个解释真是万能，什么都可以拿它来说。”</p><p>朋友呵呵笑：“你母亲终其一生都在追寻自由，然后她怕是发现了，命运之下唯一的自由就是选择去不去曼督斯。而你多了一个选择，分裂灵魂，这样就没有人能找到你了，你不会被审判，不会听到别人的议论，悲剧和批判都和你没关系。”</p><p>“你认识我母亲？啊，我问了个什么，比我年龄大的谁不认识她。”</p><p>“我因为你才认识她的。”</p><p>“又是失忆的时候对吧？”</p><p>“也不算是，因为我……”</p><p>梅格林伸手按在他嘴前，打断他：“先别说，等我要走了再说。”</p><p>他歪头从手旁边钻出来，笑：“好，你快去收拾东西吧，离出发没多久了。”</p><p>“你要跟我一起来吗？想不想看看山里是什么样的？不走到最后，我做好标记，你原路返回。”</p><p>“好啊，虽然我其实看过，不过这样可以多陪陪你。我去换件衣服，城门见。”</p><p>他如约而至，梅格林牵着马，他步行，两人穿过大门上的小门，七层小门从里朝外看像一个纯色块练习图，有种无限延伸但很安静的美感。</p><p>“第七层大门是我设计的。”</p><p>“我知道。”他点头，“很漂亮。”</p><p>梅格林一脸骄傲回头冲他笑，说：“我只有这一个落成的建筑作品，年代比较早，那时候我还没想去研究材料。”</p><p>“我一直很想和人炫耀。‘看看它，是我设计的，我还参与建造了’，但是大家都知道的事不能再说一次。谢谢你，我终于能说了。”</p><p>“我就是来临终关怀的嘛。”他从背后搂住梅格林，身体的温度和若有若无的香味包裹梅格林。</p><p>“你到底是谁啊？”梅格林侧头看他，“算了，你不用回答。”</p><p>“是啊，你知道的，没有人比你和我更熟悉。”</p><p>他们已经离城门很远了，梅格林放肆地大笑起来，然后用没牵马的手回搂住朋友，说：“是啊是啊，你就是我。我说我太孤独了，就有了你。你是我心里那个完美的我。”</p><p>“哪有什么完美不完美，谁都不完美，但每个生命都是完美的。”</p><p>“我也是完美的，因为我做完了我要做的事，然后推动了命运。”梅格林点头。</p><p>“你很好的，我很爱你。”</p><p>“我都惊讶了，真的吗。也是，你出现之后，我的确能说我爱自己了。”</p><p>“所以是临终关怀嘛。”</p><p>“我自己给自己临终关怀，”他又笑起来，面前的大山压了过来也没让他停下，“也不错，这样最好。”</p><p>他抱着马说了几句话，取下背包，让它自己去找吃的，然后看着地图和笔记爬山，找到那个洞口。仅容一人通过的天然甬道里他们一前一后地走，还在絮絮地说各种各样的事情，梅格林在回忆小时候为数不多的快乐的事，然后安心说着各种废话，却不用担心听众烦不烦。</p><p>他们去看了溶洞，又进了另一条隧道，提灯一亮，触目都是鲜艳的红。</p><p>“可以做首饰，可以做颜料，控制好用量可以入药，加快烧伤愈合，但是量太大就是毒了。”</p><p>“其实什么都是毒。”</p><p>“你说得对。我们出去吧。”</p><p>“好，你带路，我跟着。”</p><p>“你就是我嘛，你也去不了别的地方。”梅格林插着腰回头笑他。</p><p>“所以我跟着，跟到最后。”</p><p>梅格林转身熄了灯，趴下来钻进低矮的隧道，眼泪止不住地开始流，这里只有他自己，地层也很稳固，不会因为一个人的声音就塌陷，他终于放开了声音哭。</p><p>“你悠着点，慢慢来，小心缺氧晕了头，这样我们就要迷路了。”</p><p>他带着哭腔笑道：“不会，我在地下也不迷路。”</p><p>他们逐渐感觉到流动的空气，还有微光，出口要到了。梅格林先钻出来，回头看那个漂亮的他以一模一样的动作踏上地表。远处有火光，还有细微的说话声。</p><p>“贡多林的黑鼹家族领主梅格林，心中的邪念被奥克的火光激发，当即决定背叛。”他说，扔下背包，向前踏出步子。</p><p>火光越来越清晰，然后变成一对翅膀朝他伸过来，带他飞向星空。他低头看下去，梅格林还在慢慢地走，离最近的一个奥克不过十来米了。</p><p>他的朋友飞在他身边冲他笑，然后挥手，梅格林说：“再见！”</p><p>“再见！很高兴认识你！”</p><p>“我也是！”</p><p>他看到自己被繁星包围，那些仿佛液体的光缠着他飞过，同时也看到了漆黑的大海，潮汐拍打沙子和大块的裸岩，发出他从未听过的又像战歌又像摇篮曲的声响。还有雪山、寸草不生的戈壁和冰原、奔腾不息的大河、寂静无声的内陆湖泊。他在短短的瞬间看到了整个世界，他熟悉的、从未去过的地方都尽收眼底。然后一切归于寂静，再没有梅格林，他也不会知道还有没有“梅格林”。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>